Songbird
by jas190895
Summary: Callie is a former pop star who spends her days singing at bar mitzvahs and theme parks, courtesy of her band manager Mark Sloan. Arizona is a former English student who finds herself working as a cleaner for Callie. When Callie is presented with the chance to write a pop song for the latest American superstar, Jo Wilson, she is helped by the most unlikely person. (CALZONA)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Callie Torres, you better not be eating ice-cream straight out of the carton" Callie groaned as she heard her agent come through the door.

"It's always great to see you Mark" she muttered slamming down the tub of ice-cream with more emphasis than she intended. "Why shouldn't I eat what I want?"

"Because we have all these great shows lined up, Disney world and bar mitzvahs..." Mark Sloan had a gleam in his eye.

"I'm a washed out popstar" Callie wailed. "No one cares if I'm 8 stone or 18 stone getting up on that stage. The past is over"

"You were a part of America's biggest girl group"

"Yet without the others I'm basically nothing" Callie slumped thinking of her former bandmates. She kept in contact with Meredith Grey more so than the rest. Meredith was known to the press for her reckless ways before suddenly quieting down to marry a doctor and become a mom. Isobel Stevens was known to the press for her risky magazine shoots, the ones she probably regretted nowadays. Callie hadn't heard much from Izzie these days. Last time they were all involved, Izzie found herself pregnant from a one-night stand. Back then, she wasn't cut out to be a mom, Callie wasn't sure what happened to Izzie. Or the baby for that matter. The final member of their band was Cristina Yang, even thinking about her made Callie's blood boil. They were the talent, before Cristina Yang decided to betray them all by quitting the band and taking their final album with her. Just like Cristina, she only cared about herself.

"So what, after all this time, you just give up?" Mark asked.

"Maybe it's for the best Mark" Callie sighed. "It's been 15 years, it's time for me to settle down, get a real job that doesn't involve me singing old songs to crowds who are trying to reconnect with their inner youth or even worse, 13 year old boy's bar mitzvah's who weren't even alive when the band ended"

"What would you do?" Mark asked. "If you gave up singing, performing tell me Callie what would you do?"

Callie pondered for a moment, realizing there was nothing else in life she wanted to do. At one point, before the band got famous she dreamed about being a hot-shot surgeon. But it was too late to do med school now and then to become an intern. Mark knew this as much as Callie did.

"I hate you" Callie muttered as Mark pulled out a binder full of upcoming shows that Callie would perform that. "I don't know why Lexie puts up with you"

Lexie, was the younger sister of Callie's former bandmate Meredith. When the band were touring, it was Lexie who was their number one fan. Although now Callie suspected it was to get closer to Mark, something which displeased Meredith a lot. Although admittedly, it seemed Meredith and Mark were getting on better as in-laws now, from the little pieces of information Mark slipped Callie's way.

"Lexie is a star, I'll admit that myself" Mark laughed, agreeing with Callie. Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he got with Lexie Grey. She stuck by him in the hardest of times, and even gave him a beautiful daughter Rebecca 8 years ago.

"So you were telling me about these shows?"

"Well Disneyland is a big earner Callie" Mark continued, opening up the binder to reveal the information he had on their upcoming gig. "You'll play the 7-9pm slot this Saturday"

"Fine" Callie rolled her eyes. She loved Mark, Mark was her best friend but he could be so pushy almost as if he wanted this gig more than Callie. Which, in fairness, he probably did.

The buzzer rang, interrupting their chats about upcoming shows.

"Who's that?" Mark questioned.

"Probably the cleaner" Callie shrugged.

"You complain about not having enough jobs so you hire yourself a cleaner?" Mark glanced around the place. "This place is spotless anyway"

"That's because I have a cleaner Mark" Callie grinned, leaping up off the sofa to let in her cleaner Teddy Altman. She and Teddy were pretty good friends in the past couple of months that she'd been cleaning Callie's house. Callie learned that Teddy was an army doctor, but after injuring her hand couldn't perform surgery anymore. Although Callie admitted that she couldn't even see a problem with either of Teddy's hands once Teddy told her. However, to be a surgeon, Callie suspected that any slight injuries to your hands meant your career was all but over.

Callie opened the door, coming face to face with a woman who was not her cleaner at all. She had bright blonde hair, big blue eyes and flashed Callie a grin immediately.

"Hi?" Callie questioned. "Can I help you?"

"I'm the cleaner" the blonde replied.

"I think you've got the wrong place, Teddy Altman is my cleaner"

"She's sick" the blonde told her. "She didn't tell you I would be taking her place?" she rolled her eyes. "Typical Teddy"

Callie nodded slowly.

"Well you better come in then. I'm Callie and you are…"

"Arizona. Arizona Robbins"

* * *

Callie showed Arizona to where she kept the cleaning supplies whilst listening to an anecdote of Arizona's where she revealed she once turned up to clean someone's apartment yet they had no cleaning supplies.

"Can you believe it? They thought we brought all the cleaning supplies with us" she laughed. Callie suspected that this was her ice breaker story to every new house she stepped foot in. Callie decided to laugh along.

"Well lucky for you, I even have a cupboard kept just for all sorts of cleaning supplies"

"You're a star " Arizona grinned, almost too cheery. Callie couldn't help feeling like she was betraying Teddy from liking the new girl almost instantly.

"You don't mind but I have to call your agency just to confirm"

"No go ahead" Arizona reassured her. "I'll get started on the house"

Callie walked away, out of Arizona's earshot and rang the agency who confirmed Teddy's absence and revealed that Arizona would be Callie's cleaner for about a month or so. Callie thanked the woman on the line and hung up as she heard Arizona nervously shuffling behind her.

"I noticed you have plants so I was wondering if you have a watering can"

"They're all plastic" Callie grinned. "So no watering can"

"Oh" Arizona felt herself blush and reminded herself to check things before she asked some stupid questions.

Mark came up beside them both.

"Callie are you ready to discuss Disneyland again?" he asked before glancing to Arizona. "I'm sorry, I'm Mark Sloan, Callie's agent"

"Agent?" Arizona questioned before looking at Callie. "You're an actress?"

"Singer" Callie corrected her. "A long time ago"

"And now. You should come. Bring your friends" Mark flashed her his winning smile that normally worked with all the girls. Arizona didn't budge.

"I have a date"

"I didn't tell you what day it was" Mark laughed.

"I have a lot of dates" Arizona smiled sweetly. Callie tried not to laugh. Mark was always used to having the upper hand over woman, but it looked like he had met his match. If anything Callie was beginning to like her even more now, maybe her month working for Callie would take Mark down a few pegs.

"We'll leave you to clean. Mark lets go in the other room" she directed at him taking him into the other room.

"She's tough" Mark commented.

"She's not my normal cleaner, so don't worry soon Teddy Altman will be back and she'll definitely fall for that huge smile" Callie laughed. "Now let's discuss these shows before I change my mind and move to Florida for an early retirement"

"Over my dead body" Mark laughed, before instructing Callie on their upcoming jobs together and the schedule for each particular job.

* * *

Arizona took her time cleaning as she always did when entering a person's home for the first time. She wanted to make a good impression, as well as get to know the person that she was working for. Her boss seemed nice, although Arizona couldn't say the same for her agent. The apartment was relatively normal, no posters or memorabilia of the past, which Arizona had encountered in other people's houses. Arizona wondered just how big Callie was, until she came across a framed poster in one of the upstairs bedrooms. These woman, they seemed so familiar to Arizona and she couldn't place her finger on it. However, she wasn't the one who was overly into music, it was her brother Tim who was the music fan of their family. He probably knew who Callie was, if she was even a somebody to begin with.

She took her phone out to call her brother, knowing that she shouldn't as she was working but she wanted answers and knew she would probably forget to ask Tim later. She pulled the job sheet out of her bag and read Callie's name aloud before Tim picked up the phone.

"Callie Torres, Callie Torres" she whispered. Her brother picked up.

"Sis" he greeted his sister cheerfully. "What's up, aren't you working?"

"I am. I'm in a new house and the woman was a singer. Well she is now but apparently according to her agent she was big a long time ago"

"Do you have a name?" Tim asked. Arizona had worked for a lot of singers in the past, a couple who her brother had liked and even made her ask for autographs on behalf of him, which was embarrassing.

"Callie Torres" Arizona repeated the name to her brother. Her brother paused for a moment. "Tim?"

"THE Callie Torres?" her brother nearly squealed down the phone. Arizona groaned.

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't called" she muttered.

"I have to meet her"

"We're not doing this again" Arizona warned. "She's my boss"

"Callie Torres was part of America's biggest girl group when we were teens" Tim informed her. "How can you not know who she is. Or Meredith Grey or Cristina Yang?"

"No Yang I know. Yang was a solo artist" Arizona argued.

"After she betrayed her group and took their last album and claimed it as her own" Tim filled her in. "I have to meet her, I've been in love with that girl for years. Even had a poster of the band up in my room. Broke my heart when they revealed she was gay"

"You're not meeting her" Arizona spoke in a stricter tone. "And may I remind you that you are married, with two children also" she smiled.

"I just don't understand how you don't know who she is" Tim argued.

"Maybe I knew her when we were younger, but she's hardly still big now otherwise I probably would" Arizona sighed. "I have to get going"

"Could you watch your darling niece and nephew tonight?" Tim asked her. "I forgot to ask you earlier but mom and dad are busy and Beth and I made reservations"

"Sure" Arizona replied. She had planned on a nice relaxing night, maybe a nice bubble bath but she knew her night would be filled with guitar hero and playing on all sorts of different games with the twins. "You owe me"

"You got it" Tim smiled. "Catch you later sis"

He hung up, just as Callie could be heard approaching where Arizona was. Arizona blushed again, knowing Callie had caught her on the phone but hoping that it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"I'm sorry" Arizona spun around. "My brother needed a babysitter" she smiled. "For his kids, he's our age" she stammered.

"It's fine" Callie smiled. "You've done a good job"

"Thanks. But I really have to get going"

"You don't want to stay for a coffee?" Mark asked as he came up beside Callie. Arizona shook her head.

"No I should get going. It was nice…meeting you both" she stammered her words and hurried past them to get to where her coat was. Before Callie even had time to call out after her, she heard the door slam shut.

"Well that was weird" Mark pointed out, looking at Callie. "You don't think that was weird?" he questioned.

"Super weird" Callie replied, unable to get the blonde out of her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. To answer a couple of questions, yes it is sort of based on Music and Lyrics and also Jo will play quite a big role in the story, but it won't be for a couple of chapters yet :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Callie didn't think much of Arizona or her weird behaviour for the next couple of days while she performed a couple of low-profile shows in various places. As much as she hated to admit that Mark was right, performing was her life. Once she was up on that stage, every trouble she once had just disappeared. However, there was one problem that just seemed to bug her.

"She was in that band with Cristina Yang" Callie heard one woman say to her friend.

"I love Yang" the friend commented back.

Callie couldn't help but feel pissed every time Cristina Yang was mentioned to her. She had no idea how the others managed to get over the betrayal and then just give up on music. Hearing the two women praise Cristina forced Callie to give as much as she could in her last performance. Mark pulled her off the stage, once the audience had finished applauding.

"Seriously Cal, you looked like you were going to kill someone out there" he shot her a worried look and passed her a bottle of water. "What came over you?"

"Same old" Callie snapped, shrugging her shoulders as she did so.

"You have seriously got to let that go" Mark shook his head. "Big things are coming our way"

"You wanna give me a hint on that front?" Callie laughed.

"Not just yet, I want to make sure it's a definite" Mark smiled. "By the way, you killed it out there"

"I never imagined theme parks would be my top selling venues" Callie sighed. "But thanks"

"Have you given any more thought about your weird cleaner?" Mark asked. Callie shot him a look. "What?" he asked.

"She doesn't seem weird and no why would I?" Callie asked.

"She seemed a little bit standoffish"

"You're just saying that because she declined your invitation"

"It's not like it was a date!" Mark protested. "I am happily married. Maybe she's a big fan of yours"

"I don't think that's it" Callie added.

"Why is that?"

"Then she probably would have taken your offer up" Callie shrugged. "I'm not losing sleep over it, she did a good job cleaning and that's what she's paid to do"

"As long as it doesn't end up fatal attraction style" Mark added.

"I didn't get any super obsessed vibes from her" Callie added. "Anyway I'm tired and I'm technically finished…"

"Go" Mark urged her. "Oh and Callie"

"What?" Callie turned to face Mark once more.

"It's Meredith. She's holding a dinner party soon and she wants to know if you could come" Mark asked nervously, studying Callie for a reaction.

"Why wouldn't I?" Callie shrugged. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"There's a small catch.." Mark added.

"No" Callie shot back, immediately guessing said catch.

"It might be good for you to meet her again. All the former band mates are going to be there. Please for me?"

"Hmm" Callie narrowed her eyes at him. "What's in it for you?"

"Just my girls being under the same room for the first time in fifteen years" he smiled. He checked his phone. "I better get going before Lexie freaks"

He left Callie as quickly as he could. Callie pondered over whether she would accept the invitation to the dinner party or not. She'd have to at least sleep on it. On one hand it would be good to see Izzie again, as Callie only kept in contact again. But was that enough? Knowing Cristina Yang was going to be there was already making Callie's stomach lurch and the dinner party was a bit away yet.

* * *

"Auntie Arizona, can we play a game?" ten-year-old twins Nick and Lena chorused in unison. Arizona loved spending time with her niece and nephew, she really did. Only tonight she had a headache and there was nothing she wanted more than peace and quiet. Knowing her niece and nephew wouldn't dare give up that easy, she let out a sigh instead.

"Nothing too energetic" Arizona moaned pulling herself up off the couch.

"But we want to go on the Wii" Nick looked up at his aunt with his big blue eyes, the same blue eyes Arizona and Tim had.

"Not all of us have the energy of you pair" she smiled, knowing she still couldn't resist. "You and Lena set it up"

"Yay" The twins chorused again, bickering over who would get to set it up. Arizona watched them, too tired to tell them off. Besides after looking at the time, Tim and Beth would be back soon and then the twins would be their problem and Arizona could enjoy that bottle of wine she'd been saving for a while.

"Instead of arguing, maybe you should just do it before your parents get home" Arizona added. "Because I'm pretty sure it's close to bedtime.."

This stopped the bickering instantly, and Nick handed over the controls to Lena who set up one of the games to play. Arizona was glad it wasn't too energetic, in fact, she could probably play it sitting down. A couple of games in, Arizona received a text from Tim saying that they would be back in twenty minutes which made Arizona laugh to herself. It wasn't that Beth was strict, in fact, that was the case and Nick and Lena behaved better for their mother than their father. Arizona turned to the kids.

"Time for bed" she instructed.

"Please one more game" Lena asked.

"Well your dad just text me to say that he and your mom will be home soon and I don't think mom will be too happy with us if the games are still out" Arizona added.

Nick and Lena obeyed, following their usual bed time routine. Arizona was glad they were now of age to get ready and into bed themselves as babysitting them as toddlers was a lot more hassle. They had just gotten into bed once Beth and Tim came through the door.

"Hey" Beth greeted her sister in law warmly. "I hope they've been good" she glanced round the room for any mess. Arizona knew she didn't like anything being left out of place so the place was immaculate.

"Good as gold" Arizona smiled. "How was your date"

"Fine" Beth added. "Dinner was good"

"And the movie" Tim added.

"You fell asleep" Beth replied, smirking at her husband.

"I enjoy sleeping" Tim added. "So sis when are you next seeing Callie Torres…or more importantly, when am I going to meet Callie Torres"

"I'm starting to think I should be worried, the amount you mention her" Beth pretended to roll her eyes.

"I'm seeing Callie Torres tomorrow and you are seeing her never" Arizona replied.

"Spoilsport" Tim added, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Guess you'll just have to do" he winked at Beth.

"Anyway I'm going to get home, there's a bottle of wine that is screaming my name right now" Arizona told them. "I'll see you guys soon"

"Bye" her brother and sister in law replied.

Arizona walked back to her apartment, not a far walk from Tim and Beth's house which made it a lot easier for them to stay in contact with one another. Their parents lived a while away, and while it sucked at times, Arizona was glad that she didn't have the constant pressure to find someone just to please her parents. Her mother often wondered out loud when Arizona was going to marry and settle down with someone like Tim had. Without her parents being around, Arizona was free to date whoever she liked. She'd dated a few women, some were casual, others were for a longer period of time. But she was happy, there was no great need to find someone to settle down with. Besides none of the women she'd been with so far had taken her fancy just yet.

* * *

As she walked up the path of Callie's house the next day, Arizona was regretting finishing the bottle of wine last night. Her head was pounding and she wasn't that big of a drinker. She rang the doorbell, hoping that Callie's somewhat obnoxious agent wouldn't be there. From her brief time the other day, she didn't think Callie was too bad, she'd have expected a lot worse from someone who was famous.

Callie opened the door, dressed in a tiny silk dressing gown which didn't leave much to the imagination. Arizona took in the sight before her eyes. Callie Torres was definitely attractive, there was no doubt about that. Knowing that she was staring, Arizona shifted her gaze to Callie's eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not dressed" Callie gave a feeble apology but no excuse as to why she wasn't dressed. Arizona didn't care, Callie's house was the only place she had to clean that day so the sooner she was done, the sooner she could go back to her own apartment and lie in front of the TV waiting for her hangover to slowly fade away.

"So how was your show?" Arizona asked, really just an attempt to make small talk. Callie smiled.

"It was good" she replied. "How was your date?" she asked, remembering Arizona mention that she had a date.

"Fine" Arizona simply replied. The truth was her date was not fine and Arizona still hadn't either called or received a call from her date. Chances are that would likely not happen as they just didn't seem to click. "We didn't click" she added, knowing that her previous response alone would just have been rude.

"Aw, that's a shame. Still there's someone out there for everyone" Callie replied cheerfully. "Anyway I'm just going to jump in the shower" she smiled, turning around and walking away. Arizona watched her leave, checking her out as she walked. Her legs were unreal and Arizona had to force herself back into reality. She started to get on with the cleaning, after all, she wanted the job to be done quickly.

Meanwhile, Callie had completely stripped off and was waiting for the shower to warm up. Arizona seemed a little better when Mark wasn't around and Callie could understand why. Mark was a nice guy, but he was too much especially to those who didn't know him as well. She smirked, remembering Arizona obviously checking her out when she opened the door. It had been a while since anyone checked her out so openly and to be honest it probably made Callie's day. Callie checked the temperature of the shower, it was now hot enough so she jumped right in, knowing she had to be out before Arizona left.

Arizona had finished cleaning and was waiting for Callie as she didn't feel comfortable just leaving. She kept checking her watch, impatient that this Latina woman was holding her back from binge-watching TV shows all day. Finally, she came downstairs, the gown had unfortunately been discarded and instead she was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Callie smiled apologetically at Arizona.

"You take the longest showers in the world" Arizona muttered, a little relieved that her going home was drawing closer.

"I'm sorry" Callie smiled. "So you need paying for today and the other day?" she asked, remembering Arizona had left so abruptly and without her money.

"Uh huh" Arizona replied, her eyes flicking to the tight t-shirt Callie was wearing. Callie pretended not to notice as she fetched her purse and handed Arizona the money.

"Here you are" Callie smiled. Arizona noticed it was a lot more than the usual rate, and gave her best smile.

"Thank you" she glanced down at the money, gratefully. Callie couldn't help smiling after seeing how brightly she could smile. Her blue eyes were shining and it was almost as though her smile was magical.

"So you're coming in a couple of days again right?" Callie asked. "Do you know how Teddy's doing yet?"

"That's right and from what I've heard she's still pretty sick" Arizona replied. "So I'm afraid you might be stuck with me for a little while longer" she shrugged.

"That's not a problem" Callie replied, glancing the blonde up and down. She shook her head a little and walked to the door with Arizona. "Thanks again"

"No worries" Arizona called out, already making her way down the garden path. Callie heard her phone ringing, it was Mark.

"Callie" he almost shouted down the phone so loudly that Callie held the phone a little further away from her ear. "I did it"

"You did what?" Callie asked.

"That thing, that I was trying to sort out for you, I did it" he replied excitedly.

"Well tell me what the thing is" Callie replied impatiently.

"So you know who the biggest artist is right now, don't you?"

"Yes, it's Jo Wilson" Callie replied, referring to the young starlet who seemed to always be number one. "What about her?"

"Well she just happens to be a big fan of yours, and I've been in contact with her manager and she wants you to write a song" he replied.

"What?" Callie screeched down the phone. This deal was huge, although there was one small catch. "But I don't write songs, I do the melodies because Yang always wrote the songs"

"How bad can you be?" Mark replied. "And if the answer is that is terrible, we'll find you a lyricist"

"Mark this is brilliant" she smiled. "Thank you"

"Don't thank me just yet" Mark added. "Miss Wilson's manager, an Alex Karev said that there's another contender for the song. Whoever writes the best song in her opinion, will go and sing it on tour with her".

"Well, who's the other contender?" Callie asked. Mark stayed silent for a minute. "Mark?" Callie repeated.

"It's Cristina" Mark revealed Callie's worst nightmare. Callie sighed, knowing she may as well not bother.

"She was the lyricist" Callie replied, her voice sounding a little deflated. "I'm doomed"

"You are not doomed. We will do it" Mark replied.

A feeling of determination came over Callie. Why should Cristina ruin this for her? Callie said goodbye to her agent and immediately got her laptop out searching for different lyricist's in the area. She was going to put her heart and soul into this song, but more importantly, she was going to win this, get to go on tour with America's current biggest superstar and finally get her revenge on Cristina Yang.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

Callie smoothed down her skirt as Mark pulled up at Jo Wilson's place. She took in the house, for how big and beautiful it was.

"Woah" she exhaled, feeling a lot more panicked now.

"Nice isn't it huh?" Mark laughed.

"She must be seriously rich" Callie pulled a face. "I have to get this deal Mark"

"We are going to write a better song than what Yang could ever do" Mark promised her. "I've got a list of lyricists for you to meet with once we're done here"

"I must be crazy going up against Yang" Callie gulped. "I mean I get we were pretty big, but the rest of us just sort of got pushed out of the limelight, not her though"

"It happens Cal, people go solo…doesn't mean they're necessarily the better ones in the band"

"Except she was, she excelled at everything" Callie sighed.

Mark nodded and rang the doorbell. He hoped as much as Callie that she'd get this deal. It would mean big money for both of them. And he and Lexie were struggling recently, especially with her just finding out they were expecting a second child. The news was great, they'd tried hard for the past couple of years to give Rebecca a sibling but now they were worried about the cost of raising a second child. Soon they would have to ask for a loan of Lexie's sister and Mark really didn't want to ask other people for money. He wanted to provide for his family, Callie getting this deal would ensure he did so.

Jo Wilson didn't come to the door, but instead her manager did. Mark had been the only one in contact with Jo and her manager, and from what he'd experienced so far, the manager seemed a bit of a douche. The manager smiled, and invited them into the house, just as impressive on the inside as what it was the outside.

"Nice to meet you Miss Torres" the manager smirked. "Alex Karev, big fan of yours…almost broke my heart when I found out you were gay"

Callie tried not to roll her eyes at a comment she'd heard too much of over the years. Instead she returned the greeting. Alex showed them through to a sitting room and told them miss Wilson wouldn't be too long. Callie leaned into Mark once Alex had gone to get them some refreshments.

"He seems a bit of a jerk" she muttered.

"No kidding, I've spoken with him on the phone before" he muttered back. "I wonder why Jo Wilson puts up with it"

"It's a mystery to me" Callie replied. It was true, there would be lots of people jumping at the chance to be her manager, so why she had one who appeared stand-offish was beyond Callie and Mark. Alex came back with the refreshments a couple of moments later then excused himself again. Fifteen minutes passed, and Callie still hadn't met Jo Wilson.

"I see time-keeping isn't one of her strong points" Callie glanced at her watch.

"For gods sake don't mention anything like that to her" Mark almost snapped at Callie.

"What's gotten into you?" Callie looked taken aback at Mark's reaction. He sighed.

"We need this Cal"

"What because Disney land bookings are drying up?" Callie joked, half laughing. Mark looked at her with serious eyes.

"They are. Callie this could be the last chance we have here. And I need it just as much as you do"

"I doubt that"

Mark opened his mouth, to tell his closest friend of many years about his money problems, his corresponding marriage problems plus the recent news that he was about to be a father again, when Jo finally walked through the door. She smiled apologetically when she saw Callie and Mark.

"I'm sorry" she told them sitting down opposite them. "I was in the recording studio finishing a track"

"You have a recording studio here?" Callie widened her eyes, thinking of her own excuse of a recording studio that she used from time to time at home. Jo smiled, not answering Callie's question.

"I was a big fan of your band, they were my favourite girl band growing up"

Callie smiled at the compliment, suddenly feeling very old. Jo Wilson was probably only a little kid when Callie was in the prime of her career.

"I'm excited that you agreed to work on this project" Jo continued. "I'm sure you're aware that another one of your bandmates is also writing a song"

"I believe so" Callie kept her reply short.

"I'm aware that there was some sort of dispute between you and Cristina Yang"

"It's nothing" Callie lied. "But just to clarify we will be working alone on the song?"

"That's right" Jo confirmed. "I'll give you two weeks to write the song"

"Two weeks?" Callie exclaimed.

"Is that a problem?" Jo asked. "Cristina said she would be ready by then"

"Nope" Callie gritted her teeth. "No problem at all"

"Great" Jo smiled, continuing on with all the details Callie and Mark had to know. "So you have two weeks and I'll need a copy of the song to listen to. After that we'll record it here in my recording studio and then the song can go on my new album ready for my upcoming tour. The person who writes the best song will be the support act on my tour and will perform the song with me"

"So you want a duet?" Mark asked.

"That's correct" Jo smiled. "I want the song to be something similar your band would have done, I don't mind what you name it. All I want is it to be done in time for my album to be released"

"Okay" Callie smiled. "This really is a pleasure; I promise we won't let you down"

"I am confident that you won't" Jo smiled. "I must go but I wish you luck over the next couple of weeks. I'll have my manager be in contact with yours" she nodded at Mark. Alex came back through the door and gave Jo the biggest smile, different to any behaviour Callie and Mark had witnessed. The way he was with Jo seemed the entire opposite to the way he was with anyone else. Callie gave Mark a smile.

"Alex, will you walk Callie and her manager to the door please" Jo asked. Alex nodded at her.

"Of course I can" he replied eagerly. He glanced over at Callie and Mark and beckoned at them to follow him. "It was nice meeting you guys" he said whilst Jo could still hear him. "As soon as you have a song, let me know and we'll bring you in and get it recorded at the studio here"

"Cool" Callie replied. "See you later" she called out as the door shut behind them.

"Well it turns out douche face has multiple personalities" Mark commented on Alex's different behaviour.

"She's his boss" Callie pointed out. "And I think he likes her"

"No kidding" Mark shot her a look. "It was totally obvious the way he was around her"

"I didn't think it was that obvious" Callie bit her lip.

"Maybe once we've wrote this song, we'll find you someone to date. How long has it been since Penny now?"

"Let's not" Callie grimaced. "I'm trying to get out there" she protested.

"I'm not sure watching TV with ice cream every night quite qualifies as getting yourself out there"

"Well I must still have it" Callie pointed out. "I noticed Arizona checking me out the other day"

"You're cleaner?" Mark answered.

"Uh huh" Callie answered. "It was pretty cute actually, she looked a bit like a teenager when she realised I sussed her out"

"You're a mean woman Torres" Mark laughed.

"So are we going to talk about your behaviour in there?" Callie asked.

"No" Mark replied.

"Mark, we've been best friends for years"

"Fine" Mark took a deep breath. "Lexie's pregnant"

"Mark that's great news" Callie beamed.

"Yeah except it kind of isn't" Mark muttered.

"What do you mean?" Callie asked.

"We're pretty much broke, that's why I need this as much as you"

"You could have asked me for a loan Mark" Callie replied.

"I was never going to do that Cal"

"Fine, then we better get meeting with the lyricist's then. Oh and Arizona will be dropping by in the afternoon to clean. I've upped it to every day" she smiled.

"You've never had your house cleaned everyday" Mark commented.

"I've never had anyone fun to look at" Callie smirked.

"She's pretty hot"

"Yeah, but she isn't checking you out is she?" Callie laughed. "Let's go meet these lyricist's then, I want to write a song so good it make's Yang's look like a nursery rhyme"

* * *

Callie slumped down in her chair after the third lyricist came by. Already no one was appealing to her. She and Mark had interviewed them all and given them a shot to write a song on the spot.

"We'll be in touch" she told to the last guy, showing him out the door just as Arizona was about to knock.

"Oh hey" the blonde grinned, keeping her eyes on Callie's face rather than the rest of her body.

"Hey" she greeted Arizona invited her in. The lyricist spoke.

"When exactly will you be in touch?" he asked.

"We've a couple more people to interview but we'll call if you've been successful" she ensured him. The lyricist nodded and left Callie's house.

"What's that about?" Arizona wondered out loud. "Sorry that's none of my business" she muttered, blushing for intruding on Callie's business.

"It's fine" Callie told her. "Do you know who Jo Wilson is?"

"Yeah she's a big star right now isn't she? My niece loves her" Arizona told Callie. "Why?"

"Well she wants me to write a song for her, problem is I'm not good at lyrics, I prefer melodies. That's why we're interviewing lyricists" she told Arizona.

"Woah" Arizona exhaled. "That's incredible"

"Don't happen to know anyone who's good with words. Do you?" Callie half-joked but at this rate she would take any suggestions.

"Not that I can think of, but I'll let you know" Arizona smiled. "I should get cleaning, I promised my brother I'd pick his kids up from school"

"Sure, no problem" Callie watched Arizona leave.

Mark came through to where Callie stood.

"Cal this is a disaster"

"Please tell me what we've seen so far isn't the best you can come up with?" Callie groaned. "I bet Yang's got some really good people lined up"

"We're not going to think about this in terms of Yang" Mark told her. "We have one more person coming today, a girl. If she's no good then I promise I won't rest until I've found you someone good"

"Well you want this just as much as I do" Callie told him. "So you better come up good"

"I've got to go, Lexie has an appointment at the hospital and I promised I'd be there" Mark told her. "The next girl should be arriving any moment now, let me know how it goes" he told Callie. Callie watched him leave, just about to shut the door when a girl arrived, who Callie presumed to be the lyricist.

The girl lyricist turned out to be really young and as Callie suspected didn't quite meet her needs. The girls hands shook as she sat down at the piano ready to play the song.

"What did you say your name was?" Callie asked.

"Stephanie Edwards" the girl stuttered.

"There's no need to be nervous just take your time. I want a four-line song so I can set it to a melody"

Stephanie began scribbling down on a piece of paper, having not prepared anything for Callie to look at. Once she was done she handed the paper to Callie who glanced it over before deciding what tone to set it to. Arizona had come into the living room, she hadn't wanted to intrude but what did Callie expect her to do? Wait around until she was done? She had to pick Nick and Lena up and she definitely didn't want to be late. Arizona watched Callie study the lyrics that the girl beside her had written. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she tried to pick a melody for the song. Callie remembered Jo wanted something similar to what the band had years ago, and as it was a duet she decided to make it a slow and mellow tone. Stephanie's Edwards lyrics just didn't sit right for the tone Callie had suggested. Callie sung each word out, surprising Arizona with how well she could sing. Admittedly, Arizona had googled Callie's bands or rather Tim had forced her through some old videos but their songs were auto tuned and definitely not a reflection on Callie's true voice. Arizona listened to Callie sing the words to the melody she'd composed, whilst the inner English student inside her was desperate to fix the lyrics. She started to mutter replacement lyrics, not realising she was doing it out loud until Callie stopped and stared at her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Arizona went a completely new shade of red, wondering if she could make her excuses now and leave and never ever come back. "Just ignore me"

"That was brilliant" Callie studied Arizona. "The lyrics"

"I agree" Stephanie told her, a little embarrassed she couldn't come up with anything like that in front of Callie.

"You never told me you were a lyricist"

"I'm not" Arizona told her. "I've got a degree in English…I write poetry" she admitted. "You know what I really have to go and pick up the kids. Not my kids" she was beginning to ramble as she abandoned the cleaning supplies and picked up her coat. "My brothers" she told them. "It was nice meeting you" she told Stephanie. "Bye" she slammed the door shut and ran down the hallway as fast as she could. Callie was in two minds as to whether to chase her down the hallway or stay with Stephanie.

"I'll let you know" Callie told her. "I've got a few more people to interview" she lied, showing Edwards to the door. Arizona had completely disappeared out of sight. Edwards didn't hold out much hope for Callie's call, especially as she commented again of how Arizona did a much better job than what she could have. Callie got out her laptop once Edwards had left. She opened up google and typed in Arizona Robbins. Arizona seemed like a natural lyricist and Callie had to find out everything she possibly could about her before she could ask for her involvement in this project.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

After a long stalking session of Arizona, Callie felt she had enough information to ensure she was the right lyricist and probably the best option Callie had. A quick google search revealed a site where she wrote poetry and Callie had to admit, even though she didn't know a lot about poetry, that it was really good. Secondly she found out that Arizona often helped out at an adoption agency run by her brother. With nothing else to go on, and knowing Arizona wouldn't be coming round until a lot later, Callie found herself looking up directions to the adoption centre.

She took a deep breath as she prepared to walk inside. She didn't feel confident at all that Arizona would accept her deal, even if she was prepared to give her a good cut of the money. For Callie, the money didn't matter – she wanted to live out the rest of her days being well known and doing what she enjoyed best. Mark and Arizona on the other hand, needed the money.

Callie walked straight up to the guy in the adoption centre who she presumed to be Arizona's brother. They looked very similar, so much that Callie didn't even question herself. She removed her sunglasses and began to speak.

"Hey is Arizona here today?" she asked, looking at the brother who looked like he might pass out.

"Oh my god" he mouthed, sticking out his hand. "I'm a big fan"

Callie laughed, knowing he was a lot different from their usual fan base.

"It's nice to meet you…" Callie trailed off, hoping Tim would fill in the blanks.

"Tim. Robbins. Tim Robbins" he stuttered.

"So…Arizona?" Callie wondered, glancing around for that familiar face which she couldn't see.

"She's not in yet" Tim glanced at his watch. "Any minute now though, you should stay really"

Beth walked up to the pair and wrapped her arm around her husband's waist.

"Can we help?" She offered Callie a smile. Tim introduced them.

"Babe, this is Callie Torres, the woman Ari is working for"

Callie gave a small smile at Tim's nickname for Arizona. It was pretty cute.

"Oh woah" Beth smiled. "My husband has not shut up going on about you" she smirked, enjoying the idea of making her husband embarrassed.

"Ignore her" he smiled at Callie, trying to play it cool even though his face was beginning to resemble a tomato. "She's a little crazy"

Beth pretended to be offended and lightly slapped Tim on the chest. Callie watched the exchange between the two, how in love they were with one another. Sometimes Callie was sad, that it didn't work out with Erica or anyone she seemed to date for that matter. Mark was right, she definitely had to get herself back out there.

"So are you here for a baby Callie?" Beth asked, all serious.

"No" Callie laughed. "I love kids though; I'd just want to be in a relationship before I even thought about having any"

"That's a fair point" Beth pointed out. "Although you should definitely come here when you do, so many beautiful babies without a home" she smiled sadly.

"We're looking at adopting one ourselves" Tim added.

"Do you have kids at the moment?" Callie asked.

"Two" Beth replied. "Twins" she added.

Callie pulled a face, the same face most people pulled when Beth and Tim told them they had twins. Beth flicked her hair back and laughed.

"I get you" she responded to the look on Callie's face. "But they're older now" she told Callie as Arizona came through the door. "Here she is" she beamed at her sister in law.

"I'm sorry I'm late" Arizona apologised, initially not seeing Callie. "But where do you want me?" she finally turned to Callie, who she presumed to be a person looking into adoption. "Callie" she stared in surprise, wondering if she was indeed here to look into adoption.

"I'm not here for a baby" Callie told her, immediately answering Arizona's question. "I'm here for you"

Callie's statement made Arizona's heart pound and she wasn't entirely sure why. She knew Callie was here about yesterday although ever since seeing her wearing that tiny silk dressing gown, Arizona had struggled to get the dirty thoughts out of her mind.

"About yesterday. Right" Arizona trailed off. "I'm really sorry for that" she glared at Tim and Beth who got the hint to leave the women to it.

"I want you to write the song with me" Callie blurted out.

"But I don't write songs" Arizona shrugged, attempting to turn away from Callie. Callie grabbed her on the arm.

"Come for coffee with me and let me try to change your mind" she urged her. "Please – if your brother and sister in law don't mind"

* * *

"We don't mind" Tim called out, slipping up that he'd been eavesdropping on the conversation. "Go, have coffee with Callie" he urged his sister, giving her a little wink – the same wink he gave her when he knew she had a crush on someone. Arizona shook her head slightly at her brother, and was about to open her mouth to say no to Callie, but something about her expression made her change her mind.

"Fine" she snapped a little, grabbing her coat from the coat hanger. "One coffee"

"You sure put a lot of sugar in your coffee" Arizona commented, watching Callie pour in some decent sized spoonfuls. Callie glanced at her.

"I can't believe you have none" she shuddered thinking of coffee without any sugar.

"I'm sweet enough" Arizona said immediately without thinking of what she said. Callie smirked at her, wondering if she was trying to flirt her way through this coffee.

"I googled you" Callie told Arizona. "I wanted to know everything about my lyricist"

"I'm not a lyricist" Arizona protested, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know that" Callie added. "But you have a degree in English, you publish poetry online – very good poetry by the way"

"Well thank you, for being the only person other than my family to read that stuff, but it doesn't mean I'd be a good lyricist"

"Why are you a cleaner?" Callie wondered out loud. "You have a degree, why wouldn't you have a job that involves English"

"I.." Arizona stammered. "I don't want to share that with you"

"Okay" Callie gave her a small smile, sensing there was a big story behind Arizona's reluctance to share.

"I'm sorry" Arizona bit her lip. "It's just I don't know you well enough to reveal that sort of personal stuff"

"Really it's fine" Callie responded, trying to give off the impression that she wasn't all that interested. She had to admit that she was intrigued, going from an English graduate to a cleaner was really something. "Arizona, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure" the blonde replied, taking another sip.

"I need you" Callie lowered her voice. "Singing and performing is like my air and I think that you could help me get back out there" she stared at Arizona. "Please" she pleaded.

Arizona studied her for a moment. She had to admit she was intrigued to see if she could do it. How hard could one song be? It was just like a poem set to a melody after all.

"Fine" Arizona told her. Callie clapped her hands with glee. "But I'm not promising any miracles"

"I'm aware of that" Callie smiled, happy she'd taken her offer. "If we get the song, you and Mark will get 40% of the profits each. I will take the remaining 20%"

"Woah" Arizona exhaled. "You're giving me double what you're getting? Callie that's crazy"

"It isn't" Callie insisted. "All I want is a chance to perform in bigger places. You and Mark are helping make that possible. You deserve more"

"Well…thanks" Arizona replied finishing the coffee. "And for the coffee too" she gestured to the empty cup. "So I'll be round at yours after my shift to clean and what write a hit song" she laughed at how ridiculous it all sounded. Callie glanced at her watch.

"We need to make a start now" she instructed. Arizona shook her head.

"I can't I'm working" she told Callie. "You saw me there" she added, as if Callie forgot the reason why she was at the adoption centre in the first place.

"I'm sure your brother won't mind" Callie told her. "I'll ask"

"It's so great that you've met my brother" Arizona added sarcastically. "Turns out he's a big fan" she muttered under her breath.

"No kidding" Callie laughed. "If we get the gig maybe he can come and hear our song being played"

"I think you are way ahead of yourself there" Arizona pointed out. "Let's go and tell Tim before I change my mind" she groaned as Callie led the way back to Arizona's other work place.

Callie and Arizona both knew that Tim would be fine with it. In fact, when Callie told him why she needed Arizona so urgently, Arizona thought he was actually going to squeal. He told Arizona what a big opportunity this was for her, especially with it using some part of her English degree. Tim was the only one so far who Arizona had told about the whole reason why she had nothing more to do with English. Maybe one day she would tell someone else too, she just hadn't figured out who that person was yet.

Luckily the walk back to Callie's house was pretty short, which Arizona was glad about. She barely knew this woman, yet already she was agreeing to do something so personal for her. Arizona began to wish she had said no. She'd been in this situation before, and that ended badly. Really badly.

Although maybe Callie would be different, after all Arizona couldn't tarnish everyone with the same brush. Looking over at her Arizona hoped that any small flutters of feelings she had wouldn't progress, although she knew it was already too late. She really was beautiful.

"We have a two-week deadline, I was thinking if you're up for it you could sleep in the spare room. Not tonight obviously, you'll have to bring clothes and what not" Callie trailed off as she searched through her bag for her keys. Arizona gulped.

"Is that really necessary?" she asked. "I don't live that far away…" she trailed off. It wasn't too far at all really, but the look on Callie's face said she needed Arizona pretty much whenever she wanted. "Fine" she crossed her arms as a look of glee came across Callie's face.

"You're the best" she smiled, kissing Arizona on the cheek. Arizona blushed at the skin on skin contact.

"Let's…just get on with it" she muttered, barging past Callie and into the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing! Hope yo enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

The first couple of hours was cut short as Callie had a meeting, so Arizona was back at her apartment reasonably early that night. They'd basically come up with nothing yet and Arizona was feeling a little frustrated and embarrassed. Her brother kept bombarding her with texts about the task she was helping Callie with, but she couldn't be bothered replying. Finally, the next day she succumbed and text him back, inviting him to come around and help her pack.

"So let me get this straight" Tim asked his sister as he stepped into her apartment. "You are helping Callie write a song"

"That I am" Arizona muttered, looking at all the different clothes strewn around her apartment floor.

"Maybe I could give you a ride over to the apartment?" Tim suggested, raising his eyebrows. Arizona shot her brother a look.

"I don't think so" she laughed, picking up an old tank top. "I think Beth might get a little jealous"

"I'm not the one who likes her though am I?" Tim grinned, shooting his younger sister a look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Arizona dismissed him. "Are you going to help me pack or not"

"I saw the way you looked at her" Tim pointed out.

"I didn't look at her in any way" Arizona lied, throwing in a blue blouse and her favourite pair of jeans.

"Be careful Ari" her brother warned her. Arizona looked her brother in the eye for the first time.

"I always am" she whispered. Tim nodded.

"I can't believe she wants you to stay with her"

"Well, it's not like that. It's for the song" Arizona pointed out, throwing all her comfiest clothes in the suitcase as well.

"Oh of course" Tim continued. "Bit of a diva-ish demand, though. You don't live that far away"

"I did try to tell her that" Arizona shrugged. "I'm staying in the spare room"

"I give it a week until you're in her bed" Tim suggested, flashing his sister a grin.

"No no, I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you" Arizona laughed. "In fact, you can give me a lift" she glanced at him with pleading eyes. She had underestimated how much stuff she was going to need and she didn't have a car yet.

"That's fine" her brother told her. "I need to pick up the kids first, you don't mind them tagging along?"

"Of course not" Arizona told Tim, zipping up her suitcase. "Let's go before I change my mind"

"So what kind of song is it?" Tim asked.

"No idea yet, we're toying around with different options"

"Maybe it could be a romantic song, it can tell the story of two people writing a song together and falling in love"

"Wow that may be the weirdest thing you have ever said to me" Arizona glared at her brother. "I have no plans to fall in love again, it didn't exactly go to plan last time"

"You were a kid, don't tarnish everyone with the same brush Ari" her brother smiled at her. "Not everyone out there is like Lauren Boswell.

Arizona froze hearing the name out loud for the first time in a while. It wasn't like she never thought of Lauren, she often thought of Lauren, of their past, how much Lauren still affected her today.

"Don't" Arizona whispered. "Don't say her name to me" she sighed, slamming her suitcase down in the boot of Tim's car. She barged past her brother and took a seat in the passenger seat. There would be no more mentions of Lauren's name today.

* * *

Meanwhile, Callie was rushing around the apartment trying to neaten it for Arizona coming around.

"This is the craziest thing I have ever heard" Mark muttered, putting his feet up on the sofa as Callie hoovered. "She is the cleaner"

"Right now she's my lyricist. I don't need her trying to multitask. Besides I'm not doing much, just trying to make it tidy, she is staying here after all" Callie gulped, wondering why she dived in head first and basically forced Arizona to stay. She knew nothing about Arizona, for all Callie knew she could be a serial killer. "I'm crazy, who invites a woman to stay with them when they barely know them"

"In the dating world this would be a relationship"

"Oh come on" Callie glared. "Bigger things to think about here"

"Right, song and world domination first, relationships and babies later" Mark reminded himself.

"Exactly" Callie confirmed his words. It wasn't fair, she really did want a baby. She just wanted a job that she loved more. Besides when she did think about having children, she definitely wanted a girlfriend at least and that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon.

"So I'll get out of your hair. I'll pop around tomorrow; see how far you've gotten with the song"

"Don't expect miracles Mark" Callie reminded him. "Nothing spectacular happened last night, I wouldn't expect a hit song by tomorrow"

"Well seeing as she's not a lyricist, I'll be surprised if there's a hit song by the end of the two weeks" Mark shook his head lightly.

"I've a good feeling about her Mark" Callie told him. "She was really good" she sighed, thinking of Arizona's new improved lyrics the other day and trying to forget about the little time they had last night. "Trust me"

"I do trust you" Mark ensured her. "I really do have to shoot, Becca has dance classes soon"

"Aw, you're on mom duty" Callie teased her best friend.

"Morning sickness is getting Lex real bad, I'm happy to do it for her" Mark laughed. "Good luck with the song. I'll let you know if I hear anything more from Wilson or Karev. Also Meredith's dinner is next week, she says you can bring a plus one if you wish, she's having it at a restaurant now"

"That sounds more Meredith style" Callie laughed, thinking of her friends past kitchen disasters. She completely ignored the plus one question, she had no one to take anyway. Mark nodded at her and left so that Callie could resume cleaning. She hoped her gut feeling was right, she wasn't sure what she was going to do if they couldn't beat Yang.

* * *

Arizona stayed silent on the car journey, right up until Nick and Lena got into the back seat. Naturally, they were thrilled to see their aunt and even though she was pissed at her brother for mentioning Lauren Boswell's name, she couldn't help but be the cheerful enthusiastic person Nick and Lena knew her to be.

"Aunty Arizona what are you doing here?" Lena asked in surprise as normally it was either Tim, Beth or Arizona who picked them up, not a combination.

"Your dad is dropping me off to stay at a friend's house" Arizona told her niece.

"Like a sleepover?" Lena asked.

"Yeah…like a sleepover" Arizona grinned.

"Aunty Arizona and her friend are writing a song for Jo Wilson" Tim told his kids. Nick and Lena stared at her in surprise.

"What?" Lena asked. "That is so cool" she grinned. Jo Wilson's fan base consisted of young girls and Lena was a big fan of hers. She had all her CD's and drove her parents crazy when she played them in the house.

"That is pretty cool" Nick added. "But why?"

"Well my friend used to be a big popstar like Jo Wilson and now Jo wants her to write a song for her to sing" Arizona explained the story to them. Nick and Lena nodded. A couple of seconds later Tim pulled up at the address Arizona gave him.

"Nice house" he commented.

"Please can we meet your friend aunty Arizona" Lena pleaded with her big blue eyes. Arizona couldn't say no.

"Okay, but only for five minutes okay?" she smiled at her brother who thought it was his lucky day. "I think your dad can carry my stuff" she gestured down at the suitcase.

"That is fine by me" her brother laughed, as the kids and Arizona made their way up the path. Arizona rang the doorbell and it wasn't long before Callie answered. She looked surprised to see two children accompanying Arizona.

"You have kids?" she asked looking down on the children who looked so like her. Arizona stared at her as though she was mad. Meanwhile Callie was fretting that she hadn't bothered to ask Arizona much detail of her life and presumed Arizona could drop everything for her.

"No, this is my niece and nephew. Lena and Nick" Arizona told her. "My brother gave me a ride and they wanted to meet you"

"Oh, awesome" Callie gave the two children a wide smile and invited them all into the apartment. Tim appeared about a minute later with Arizona's stuff.

"Jesus Ari, anyone would think you were moving in forever" he muttered. Arizona went bright red.

"How long exactly am I going to be staying here?" she asked as Callie was talking to Nick and Lena telling them all about meeting Jo Wilson and how cool she was.

"Well we have a two week deadline"

"You invite all your lyricist's to stay? That's some dedication" Tim pointed out. Arizona shot her brother a look.

"I think it's time for you to go" she told her brother, indicating that she wanted to be alone with Callie and get this song done as soon as possible.

"I think otherwise" her brother grinned.

"Hey kids, your dad just told me he's going to take you to McDonald's" Arizona grinned at the kids who immediately left Callie and went to their dad. Tim glared at his sister, knowing he couldn't be the bad guy and say no to the kids.

"You're a mean woman Ari" he laughed. "Looks like we're going to McDonald's kids" he told Nick and Lena who cheered in response. "Let's say goodbye to aunty Ari and her friend" he placed emphasis on the word friend which made Arizona blush again. Callie noticed this time and smirked. Her suspicions had been confirmed after all. She found the blonde attractive, there was no denying that but she'd had plenty of straight girls checking her out before so there was no way of knowing Arizona's sexuality unless she blatantly asked or it was secretly revealed. Knowing that the blonde found her attractive too made Callie feel really good. They waved goodbye to Tim, Lena and Nick at the door, Callie realised she was leaning into Arizona far too much ,so much that she could smell the scent of her shampoo. Secretly telling herself to get a hold of herself, Callie backed away knowing this wasn't the time for fun. They had work to do. Her phone buzzed and it revealed a text from Mark about the genre Jo wanted for her song. They hadn't heard much about what genre she wanted and she and Arizona had been playing around with different genre's and melodies, but the text from Mark confirmed: Jo Wilson wanted a romantic song.

Callie exhaled and glanced over at Arizona who had already retrieved a notepad and pen and was scribbling away. Callie admired how focused she looked and how seriously hot she did look whilst she was focusing. She glanced down at the text again.

Romance.

This was definitely going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing and hope you enjoy the next chapter. Btw any lyrics used throughout the story are not my own (I'm no songwriter hahaha)

* * *

Arizona was furiously scribbling down anything that came to her mind regarding a romance song. It should have been easy for her, given her whole situation with Lauren. But she'd trained herself to block any feelings about Lauren from affecting her. Besides she was worried in case she did reveal her true feelings. Chances are they wouldn't be pretty and most definitely not the romance song Jo Wilson had in mind.

Arizona thought it was weird when Callie revealed the genre of the song, considering she was going to be doing a duet with Jo Wilson. Her mind went into overdrive and she wondered whether or not Jo Wilson had a crush on Callie. A secret google search revealed she was into men, which made Arizona sigh with relief for some unknown reason.

Arizona glanced up, expecting to see Callie Torres sitting in front of her pretending to play the piano. A couple of hours ago she was really playing the piano, which drove Arizona crazy and made her snap and say she couldn't write a song with all the distractions going on around her. But Callie wasn't in front of the piano anymore and suddenly Arizona was aware of the smell of homemade cooking that was wafting through the kitchen. Placing the notepad to the side, she made her way into the kitchen where she saw Callie preparing dinner.

"You cook" Arizona blurted out in surprise. Callie smiled at her as she checked the chicken in the oven.

"I cook" she confirmed. "I was going to ask whether or not you were a vegetarian but you seemed so focused"

"That's fine, I'm not a vegetarian" Arizona smiled. "I never expected someone like you to cook" she admitted, firmly believing that Callie was the sort to live on take-out and microwave meals.

"I've had a lot of time to learn" Callie replied. "Do you cook much?"

"I am a known disaster in the kitchen" Arizona laughed. "So no, I don't do much"

"Everyone can learn. Come and help me" Callie instructed.

"You know I should keep writing…" Arizona admitted, knowing she didn't have much already. Callie dismissed this immediately.

"I think you deserve a little break" she raised her eyebrows. Arizona obeyed her and came to stand right beside her. Callie made her cut up all different sorts of vegetables and season the potatoes with different herbs. They were rapidly running out of things to talk about, like you would if you invited a near stranger to live with you. Knowing this was the case, Callie decided to ask Arizona some details about her life.

"So do you live with your parents or?" she asked the first question.

"No no" Arizona laughed, hoping she didn't come off as the type of girl who lived with her parents aged 40 plus. "My parents don't live here, just me and my brother here"

"What made you decide to move away from your parents?" Callie asked.

"Nothing much" Arizona lied. "I didn't move far away for college so by the time college ended I wanted to move away. Tim had just returned from the army, his wife Beth was an army doctor. So I stayed with them for a little bit, found myself the odd job and then Beth got pregnant so I moved out" Arizona smiled, noticing that she was rambling on a little bit, but she knew Callie probably wanted to know things about her so technically she was fulfilling her wish. "Do your parents live close?"

"I haven't talked to my parents since I was in the band" Callie admitted, bringing out two separate pots, one for potatoes and one for the other vegetables.

"Really?" Arizona widened her eyes, unable to think of a life where she didn't keep in contact with her parents. "Why?"

"They didn't take the fact that I was gay too well" Callie shrugged. Arizona guessed it must have hurt her badly a long time ago, but now too much time had passed so the pain wasn't as raw.

"That sucks" she gave Callie a sympathetic smile. "My parents took it quite well and I'm grateful for that" she smiled. Her parents admitted they did already know but that nothing would ever change. Arizona wished it was like that for all people coming out to their parents.

Callie smiled, not having anything else to add.

"So did your band write all your own songs or did you hire lyricist's too?"

"No we wrote our own" Callie revealed. "Well, it was mostly Cristina and I who worked on them together. Meredith and Izzie were more focused on performing rather than the actual composition"

"So Cristina was lyrics and you were melody then? Otherwise, I wouldn't be here" Arizona laughed, placing the vegetables into the pot that now contained boiling water.

"Got it in one" Callie smiled. "So are you seeing anyone? I feel a little guilty asking you to drop everything immediately" she covered herself. She was interested in Arizona's relationship status.

"Not at the moment" Arizona replied. "I haven't been for a while, I guess I need to find a way back into love" she laughed, before a lightbulb went off in her head. Callie opened her mouth to respond but instead noticed Arizona's weird reaction. "Title" Arizona stuttered, immediately leaving the kitchen to retrieve her notepad. She came back into the kitchen and showed Callie to ask her opinion. "Way back into love" Arizona told her.

"Sounds good to me" Callie muttered watching the blonde brainstorm ideas of how people manage to find their way back into love. Callie continued stirring the vegetables and the potatoes seeing as it was obvious that Arizona had bigger things to worry about. Maybe Arizona could use her own experiences to form this song. Callie wasn't blind, there was something in her eyes that told Callie that she'd been hurt badly before. Callie knew the look because she'd been hurt badly before too. Determined not to think about Erica anymore, Callie kept glancing over Arizona's shoulder. She was impressed by the scribbles she saw on the paper, some of which confirmed her theory of Arizona getting hurt before. Knowing Arizona wouldn't be that personal with Callie, Callie decided not to question it. The dinner was done so she served up two platefuls. Maybe a good meal would give them both some inspiration.

They ate dinner in silence, both focusing on the meal in front of them than bothering to make small talk. Arizona was glad, she wanted as much silence to think about what to write in the song. She knew her own experiences would end up influencing the song, despite her best efforts not to let her past and present collide. Callie cleared the dishes away and put them into the dishwasher whilst Arizona watched, pen in hand. She glanced over at Callie a couple of times, not saying anything. Finally, Callie spoke.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" she questioned. Arizona went bright red but didn't apologize.

"I'm trying to get inspiration. So this song has to be something Jo Wilson would sing about?" Arizona asked.

"That's good. Yes I presume it would be"

"And it also has to be something you would sing about?" she questioned Callie further.

"I guess so" Callie added.

"So what do you sing about?" Arizona asked. She was familiar with some of Jo Wilson's songs thanks to them being overplayed by both the radio and Lena, but she hadn't bothered to search Callie's band and get a feel for their type of music.

"Whatever gets me the job really" Callie shrugged, having no real preference. Arizona widened her eyes.

"Oh, that's inspiring" she raised her eyebrows and clutched the pad close to her chest. She walked back into the living room and curled up on one of Callie's chairs.

* * *

Arizona was continuing to rack her brains about an hour later and still hadn't come up with anything that Callie could play to a melody. Which without Arizona writing any lyrics, she couldn't play a melody because Arizona found it so infuriating. Arizona was clicking her pen at an astonishing pace so Callie began to drum her fingers on the piano, her impatience beginning to get the better of her.

"You know it doesn't have to be perfect" she spoke to Arizona. "Just spit it out, they're just lyrics"

"Just lyrics?" Arizona questioned.

"I don't believe they are as important as a melody" Callie revealed. Arizona stood up, looking annoyed. Callie widened her eyes.

" I really don't think you get it Callie" Arizona made her way over to where Callie was sat and leaned over the piano, so much that Callie could see a lot of her chest. "Melodies are nice, they're pretty but they're also pretty simple"

"I beg your pardon" Callie questioned, wondering if Arizona was downplaying how hard it was to compose a melody.

"They are important" Arizona continued. "A melody is like meeting someone for the first time, there's that passion that sexual desire, it doesn't run deep because it doesn't have to. You write the lyrics because they are that person's story and everything about they're life. So I disagree with you, lyrics are the most important part of a song".

Callie struggled to disagree with the blonde again and noticed that she was staring down Arizona's chest. She couldn't help herself. She focused on looking at the piano instead, it appeared to be a lot less distracting.

"Let's go out" Callie blurted out.

"What?" Arizona looked as her as though she was crazy. "Callie, we're in the middle of writing a song here"

"Maybe being out and about will inspire us" she smiled, grabbing her coat and Arizona's. "Not much is getting done here, no offense"

Arizona decided not to rise to Callie's comment and took her coat from Callie. Maybe a little walk would do them both so good, they'd been cooped up in that apartment since Arizona arrived and she felt like she was going to start going crazy.

"So to cut a long story short, once Cristina left the band sort of fell apart. She had no problems leaving us behind, but for some reason going on without her just seemed unnatural"

"God Callie that's horrible" Arizona gave her a sympathetic smile. "How did you deal with that sort of betrayal?" she asked, hoping to get a feel for Callie's true feelings as if it would inspire her in any way.

"I admit I drank and partied a lot. I was young when I first got into the band, we had a reputation to uphold. I had a fiancé at the time who then left me. So alcohol soon became my vice"

"You were an alcoholic?"

"No" Callie said with such fierceness in her voice. "I didn't have a major problem with it. Anyway Mark stuck by me once Erica left. I struggled to make ends meet for a while until I recorded my own solo album"

"Cool" Arizona brightened up.

"It wasn't exactly a best-seller" Callie frowned. "But it gave me some extra funds. After that, I got booked for a couple of reunion shows and then after that people wanted to hear me again. The audience was older, as was I, but both of us were happy to see each other again"

Arizona stopped in front of Callie and turned to face her, giving her a smile.

"Thank you, for opening up to me. I know what it's like to live with a shadow overhead"

She pulled the same expression that she had in the kitchen when she was inspired. Callie was beginning to realize this was her lightbulb moment face. Without even thinking it through, Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, telling her she had an idea for some lyrics. Callie was pleased, it meant they were finally making progress. Arizona held her hand all the way back to the apartment. It amazed Callie how nice it felt to hold someone's hand again, even though she was 99% sure Arizona wasn't overthinking it like she was. Callie took a deep breath; it wasn't the time for feelings. Her career had to come first if she wanted to perform again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please keep reviewing, also if anyone has any ideas that they want to see in this fic just let me know :)

* * *

Once they'd gotten back to the apartment, Callie was surprised when she realised Arizona had come up with the perfect opening line. The melody had been sorted too, a nice slow song which Callie was surprised actually came out of her. It was no melody she'd ever thought of before. Morning soon crept around and Callie was beginning to get a little pissed off with Arizona's lack of lyrics since the first opening line. Arizona stretched out in the chair and placed her notepad on the coffee table beside her.

"Breakfast" she yawned. They'd been up all night and if Callie wasn't going to let her sleep, the least she could do was give her breakfast.

"I don't eat breakfast" the Latina woman dismissed her and began to play the same tune on the piano. Arizona stared at her as though she was mad.

"You don't eat breakfast?" The blonde almost shrieked, not imagining a life where she went without breakfast on a daily basis. "Why?!"

"I don't know" Callie shrugged as she stopped playing the piano. "I fell out of the habit, I tend to eat later"

"I need to go out and get breakfast" the blonde exclaimed, knowing she wouldn't be writing anymore unless she was fed soon. "You coming?"

"You can't go yet" Callie pouted, her fingers beginning to play the same tune. She opened her mouth to sing. "I've been living with a shadow overhead" she sang before stopping to look at Arizona. "What's next?" she asked.

"There'll be no more rhymes until I'm fed" Arizona sang back. Callie glared at the blonde woman, who was giving Callie her sweetest smile.

"Oh come on" Callie drawled. "I've been living with a shadow overhead…"

"I could be inspired with just a piece of bread" Arizona finished her line. Callie sighed.

"You're not funny" Callie told her. However, she found herself standing up obeying Arizona's wishes.

"I wasn't trying to be" the blonde simply replied.

"You're definitely not going to give this up, are you?" Callie asked, although she already knew the answer. She went and grabbed both their coats. Arizona took hers gratefully.

"No and I'll be stopping off at the grocery store for breakfast items so I won't be eating out for the whole two weeks"

"Clever" Callie sighed, opening the door. "Lead the way then"

Arizona gave her a huge smile, thrilled she'd gotten her own way. Callie felt that familiar pounding in her heart as she saw Arizona's eyes sparkle. They made their way down to a local café, which thankfully wasn't too far from Callie's house. Arizona placed her order, which almost made Callie's eyes widen. Callie ordered just a coffee. When it came to taking their seats, Callie began to speak.

"You sure eat a lot for breakfast" she laughed as the waitress came over with the fruit bowl, the croissants and the eggs and bacon for Arizona. Arizona gave Callie a huge smile.

"This will probably inspire me for the rest of the day" the blonde grinned taking her first mouthful. "Mmm this is good" she groaned, before taking a forkful of eggs and bacon and holding it up to Callie. "You should try some"

"I'm good…thanks" Callie laughed. Arizona didn't retract the fork, instead waving it in front of Callie's mouth. Knowing she wasn't about to give up, Callie gave in and took the mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Mmm that's good" Callie replied, chewing the mouthful before wiping her mouth with a tissue. "Thanks"

"You should definitely eat breakfast" the blonde started to lecture on the importance of breakfast and how it set you up for the day. Callie pretended to listen, but her eyes kept drifting towards the notepad of lyrics she'd forced Arizona to bring with her, just in case she was inspired any more. Arizona noticed her focusing on the pad.

"I have more" she admitted. "I'm just not sure if it's any good"

"No please, even if it isn't it can always be tweaked" Callie ensured her.

"Okay, so I was thinking after I've been living with a shadow overhead it would be I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed"

"Why a cloud?" Callie asked, questioning Arizona's choice.

"Because it's a metaphor for feeling lonely and scared of your choices" Arizona revealed. Suddenly it began to make more sense to Callie.

"Ahh" Callie replied. "That's good, really good. You're deep, I like it"

Arizona blushed at little at the compliment but decided not to overthink it in case it made her blush even more. She continued on with what she'd been brainstorming.

"And then…" she sighed, knowing the next two lines were definitely a reflection of her past with Lauren and that revealing them to Callie would let Callie know for sure she'd had it rough in the past. Arizona pondered over whether to reveal them but decided to anyway. They were good lines and after these two weeks she would probably never see Callie again anyway.

"Then what?" Callie asked, noticing Arizona had been silent for a while. Taking another deep breath, Arizona decided to continue.

"What I had in mind was, I've been lonely for so long, trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on" she replied, speaking each word so slowly, whilst keeping a stiff facial posture that was determined to convey no emotional information. Callie smiled at her.

"It's perfect" she smiled. She could tell Arizona was reflecting on her past and now she knew that she was hurt in a past romantic relationship. Callie would never force someone to open up, especially if they didn't feel comfortable with it, but she was glad Arizona was able to share little bits of her past with her by putting them into lyric form. "So verse one, I think it's done"

Arizona had finished the eggs and bacon by this point and was starting on the croissant. She glanced up at Callie with her big blue eyes.

"You think?" she replied mid mouthful. "I don't think they're good so we might have to tweak them"

"No I like them" the Latina replied. "They're good lyrics, they go well with the melody I've composed. You should have more confidence in yourself"

Arizona gave her a small smile.

"I should" the blonde sighed. Callie wondered if some big revelation was going to start shooting out of her pretty mouth. Arizona shook her head a little, deciding it wasn't the time. She continued to eat. "I'm going to take the fruit to go" she muttered. Callie couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, but knew she hadn't known Arizona long for any personal stuff. She was an open book, most of her secrets could probably be found out by conducting a quick google search. Arizona meanwhile, was a closed book and somehow, Callie couldn't help feeling a little jealous that Arizona had that option in her life.

* * *

Arizona paid the bill, including Callie's coffee which she was grateful for as she'd actually forgotten to bring her purse. Like Arizona said earlier, they stopped off at the store for some breakfast replies.

"I thought you said you were a disaster in the kitchen" Callie recalled what Arizona said to her in the kitchen last night. Arizona turned around and glanced at her.

"I am, but I've mastered toast, cereal and fruit" she grinned.

"Of course" Callie smiled. Arizona placed different things in her basket.

"Although that breakfast was good, I don't think you'd take too well to me going there for a while every morning" Arizona commented as they got to the till. "Oh and quick question will we be going to sleep tonight?" she asked referring to their all-nighter. "Because I don't think my body is built for going days without no sleep".

"Same here" Callie revealed, yawning. "We will definitely be going to sleep tonight, I might fall asleep at any second"

"So when is your next meeting with Jo Wilson?" Arizona continued. The cashier's eyes widened at the mention of America's current biggest superstar but this was ignored by both Callie and Arizona.

"I'm not sure, I think Mark's coming round later so maybe he'll have more details" she revealed.

"Great" Arizona muttered sarcastically, having taken an immediate dislike to Callie's manager.

"What? You don't like Mark?" Callie asked, knowing he could be a little too much at times. "He's a nice guy"

"That may be true" Arizona replied. "Did you ever have a thing with him?" she asked.

"What me and Mark?" Callie spluttered in disbelief. "No, he's my best friend and he's married. And even more importantly he's a male" she laughed.

"He just seems very flirty" Arizona muttered.

"That's just his personality. Trust me you will get used to it" Callie laughed again. "Besides, he absolutely adores his wife and daughter, he would never betray them"

Arizona nodded as she paid the cashier. Callie offered to take some of her bags.

"Thank you Calliope" she smiled, before realising she'd called Callie by her first name. Arizona began to blush really quickly. "I'm sorry, I googled you"

"No it's fine" Callie smiled, actually liking the way Calliope sounded coming out of Arizona's pretty mouth. It seemed a fair contrast to when her parents called her Calliope, which was mostly when they were annoyed with her.

"Your name is pretty" Arizona commented. "Calliope" she repeated.

"So is yours" Callie commented.

"I'm not named after the state" Arizona interrupted. Callie nodded, glad she was clearing that up because up until now Callie had in fact presumed she was named after the state Arizona.

"Then what we're you named after?"

"I was named after the U.S.S Arizona" Arizona revealed, which took Callie by surprise. "My grandfather was serving on that ship before the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour and he saved 19 men before he drowned" she continued. Callie could tell she was proud of her name and her grandfather who gave up his life so that others could live.

"That's beautiful" Callie smiled. "You must be so proud"

"I am Calliope, every day I'm proud" Arizona smiled, before the smile suddenly dropped and the colour drained out of her face as though she had seen a ghost. "I have to get out of here" she gulped, running as fast as she could out of the grocery store. Callie looked around to see what had spooked Arizona out so much but couldn't see anything. Unsure where Arizona was going, Callie began to chase after her. She soon caught up to the blonde, who was outside the supermarket clutching her chest and taking really deep breaths.

"What the hell Arizona?" Callie asked as she came up to the blonde. Arizona glanced up at Callie's with tears in her eyes.

"I saw someone I really thought I wouldn't see" Arizona gulped. Callie opened her mouth to question her but Arizona continued talking. "I don't want to talk about it, just let's go back to your house and write this song" she muttered, barging past Callie. She was determined to put that little episode to the back of her mind and Callie knew better to question her on it. Knowing Arizona was unlikely to open up, Callie followed her trying not to think of what it was that made Arizona this freaked out.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

* * *

Arizona couldn't get Lauren Boswell out of her mind. So much hatred burned up inside her as she replayed seeing her in person for the first time since well the last time. What happened last time she saw Lauren was something she wanted to share, her parents didn't know but to be honest her parents didn't know much about Lauren at all. They would disapprove, especially if Arizona had revealed who she truly was.

Tim wasn't overly impressed either but he decided not to let his judgement affect his relationship with his younger sister. Lauren was her first love and Tim knew it was going to end badly for Arizona. He wasn't going to stand back and let his little sister pick up the pieces all by herself, even if he had moved away from their family home by this point.

Arizona glanced over at Callie when Callie wasn't looking over at her. Arizona had noticed she'd been looking for a while, her expression full of concern after that little episode in the grocery store. Arizona wanted to tell Callie, really she did, but she barely knew Callie yet. They'd shared little moments the past couple of days and they were growing closer and closer, finding out more and more about one another.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Callie asked from the corner of the room. She was still gazing at her, as if Arizona would give off any hints about her well-being through her body language.

"I want to open up to you" Arizona began. "But I can't"

Callie nodded slowly, making her way over to where Arizona was sat curled up in a ball – her usual position the past few days.

"I don't mind if you don't feel comfortable" Callie began. "But whatever it is, I know it's bad and you shouldn't have to deal with that by yourself" she gave Arizona a small smile.

"Every single time I open up to someone they disappear from my life" Arizona sighed. "After these two weeks are over, I'm not going to see you again"

Arizona's last sentence really hit home with Callie. She was beginning to realise that she probably would miss Arizona once these two weeks were up, even if it was just for the company.

"We're…we're friends aren't we?" Callie gulped. "I thought we were friends" she admitted.

"No, we are" Arizona smiled. "But you'll go onto so many better things once we kick ass writing this song together. In six months' time, you won't even know who I am if I walk right past you" Arizona shrugged.

"Yes I will" Callie was offended by Arizona's words and stood up. "Of course I would know you, I am going to know you because you don't get to walk out of my life after these two weeks are over, okay?"

"Fine" Arizona stood up, inches away from Callie. "I don't walk out of your life. I carry on being your cleaner"

"No I don't want that either" Callie bit her lip. "You are wasting your life away being a cleaner Arizona, you have a talent you could pursue it but you're not. It's crazy"

"It's my life Callie" Arizona replied, her emotions beginning to rise. "You don't get to come in and make all these changes. I was fine, I was getting there with my life and then you waltz in wanting me to make all these changes. And I make them. Because when a pretty woman asks you stuff you normally tend to oblige" she trailed off, realising what she'd called Callie.

"You think I'm pretty huh?" Callie's expression slowly turning into a huge grin.

"You are beautiful Calliope" Arizona murmured. "It's going to make walking away so much harder" she admitted.

"Well you won't be walking away" The Latina still hadn't wiped the grin off her face and Arizona was beginning to calm down. Callie was inching closer and closer to her and Arizona thought she was going to kiss her, until Callie went straight to her ear. "I think you're beautiful too" Callie whispered. She backed away, even though she wanted to do so much more.

Arizona was pretty glad she had, her feelings were all over the place at the moment and anything happening with Callie wouldn't have made things any better. She blushed at the compliment and sat back on her seat. Callie resumed her place at the piano. Their eyes locked with one another's for a moment, both of them knowing that it wasn't the time or place to go any further. Arizona picked up her pen and began to write again, the inspiration hitting her for the first time that day.

* * *

Moments after their heated exchange, Callie's phone buzzed. It was Mark. Excusing herself from the room she picked up the call.

"Torres, how is the song going?" Mark asked.

"Good" Callie smiled. "It's really good, I think you'll like it. We don't have much but what we have is pretty solid"

"Looks like you picked a good one then" Mark laughed, referring to Arizona. Callie's smile went a little wider before she responded.

"Yeah I did Mark" she replied. "So are you coming round soon?"

"Not sure yet, got an appointment with Lex"

"Baby appointment or something different?"

"Baby appointment" Mark confirmed. "Actually, that's why I'm calling"

"Why what do you want" Callie's tone changed as she realised Mark was asking for a favour.

"Well Rebecca really misses her auntie Callie, so…" Mark began. Callie decided to ponder this for a second. "Cal?" Mark added. "A couple of hours and that's it"

"Okay" Callie pretended to sigh, although she loved having Rebecca around. Rebecca seemed interested in learning to sing and Callie knew she'd think that writing a song for Jo Wilson would be cool. "Are you bringing her round now?"

"Couple of hours yet" Mark confirmed. "I don't know how late we'll be" he added, giving Callie a further hint.

"You're lucky I was going to order pizza for dinner tonight" Callie muttered.

"You're a star" Mark replied. "My soon to be world dominating superstar. See you soon" he hung up the phone.

Callie started at the door, feeling nervous about walking back in and facing Arizona again. She'd never had this heart feeling like it skipped a beat, butterflies in your stomach thing before. Arizona was crazy hot and the way she checked Callie out, when she thought Callie wasn't looking, drove her crazy sometimes. Taking a deep breath, she returned to the room, admiring Arizona still in the curled up ball position.

"Inspiration has hit again" the blonde flashed her a big wide smile and showed her the notepad. "Play the melody" she ordered Callie. Callie obliged as Arizona set the lyrics down beside her.

"I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away, just in case I ever need them again someday. I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind" Callie sang. She stopped playing the piano and gazed down at the lyrics.

"You don't like them?" Arizona's tone was hurt as Callie hadn't said anything about the lyrics.

"I love them" Callie admitted hurriedly. "I was right before Arizona you are wasting your life away as a cleaner"

"Don't, Calliope" the blonde murmured away. Callie tried not to smile at Arizona using her full name again. She really did like the way it sounded coming from her pretty little mouth.

"Fine I won't" Callie held her hands up. She decided to change the subject. "Mark and Lexie are coming round soon"

"Does he want to listen to the song?" Arizona gulped, realising for the first time the song would have an audience.

"Probably" Callie shrugged. "But he's bringing his daughter round because they have a hospital appointment so I said I'd look after her. Is that okay?"

"Sure" Arizona nodded, wondering why Callie thought it wouldn't be okay with her. "I'm going to go take a shower" she excused herself, running her fingers through her hair.

"Okay" Callie watched her leave.

Arizona hurried upstairs and ran the shower in the bathroom Callie used. She got a towel out and stripped herself off. Before stepping into the shower, she called her brother. She needed someone to talk to about the situation and her brother was her best option.

"Little sis" her brother greeted her on the phone. "How's the job as lyricist going?"

Arizona tried not to laugh.

"It's going pretty well actually" she admitted. "I might have a little talent"

"You always had a way with words" Tim muttered.

"I saw Lauren" Arizona blurted out. "I wasn't sure at first, but it's her. It's definitely her. Tim what do I do?" she asked. Her brother stayed silent, presumably to process his sister's outburst. Arizona began to get impatient. "Tim?" she repeated.

"What do you mean, what do you do?" Tim told her. "She ruined your life and you are not likely to see her again. It's a big place. Have you told Callie? Was Callie with you?"

"She, she was" Arizona confirmed. "But I can't tell her Tim" she muttered.

"You weren't at fault for anything" Tim reminded her. "You didn't know she was like that"

"I know"

"And I know seeing her again probably hurt you and brought up all those old feelings that you probably have still buried down somewhere. But she is trouble"

"I know Tim. I'm not going to run away with her and start a life with her" Arizona reminded him. "I'm not a fool, I want answers"

"Whatever you do, don't seek her out" Tim warned her. "You may think you'll feel better but I can assure you, you won't" he told her.

"Thanks Tim" Arizona smiled even though it was pointless as Tim couldn't see her.

"So will I be going the whole two weeks without seeing my little sis or will Callie set you free for a little bit" Tim joked.

"You're very funny" Arizona smiled. "I presume I am not a prisoner so I imagine I'll be seeing my dorky big brother at some point" she joked back.

"And how are things with Callie?" Tim asked.

"Well I haven't jumped into bed with her" Arizona answered what Tim really wanted to know the answer to. "So it looks like you're wrong"

"Hey I said a week, not a day" her brother reminded her. "But you like her, don't you"

Arizona stayed silent for a moment before finally giving her answer.

"Yes, I think I do"


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews! Lovely to read :) Sorry there's been a little bit of a delay!

* * *

Arizona was surprised to see her mother's name flash up on her cell phone a couple of hours later. Normally they called once a week, always scheduling a time. Worried, Arizona thought there might be something wrong so she left Callie and Rebecca and went to answer her call.

"Mom" Arizona greeted her mother, the tone in her voice quite urgent. "What's wrong? Is it dad?" she asked, referring to her dad's recent heart troubles. Barbara's laugh put Arizona at ease, there didn't seem to be anything wrong at all.

"No honey everything's fine" Barbara ensured her. Arizona nodded, giving such a huge sigh of relief.

"Then why did you call? I thought we call each other on Sunday's" Arizona added, referring to their weekly hour long phone calls, which her dad always complained were costing too much money. In fairness, Arizona had tried to teach her mother how to text the last time she visited, but Barbara obviously still hadn't got the hang of it.

"I just wanted a little catch up" Barbara told her daughter. "Tim tells me you're writing a song with his first celebrity crush" Barbara added. Arizona finally figured out why her mother had called, Tim must have been in contact and blabbed everything. Sometimes she couldn't believe her brother.

"Uh huh" Arizona responded, already drafting the angry text in her mind that she was going to send to Tim once she'd finished talking to her mom.

"So good that you are doing something with that degree of yours. They don't give you degrees so you pick jobs that are the complete opposite honey"

"I told you mom, English didn't really interest me" Arizona lied. She had to lie to her parents. They would be so disappointed if they found out about the Lauren situation. Although the Lauren situation didn't have a major impact on her degree, Arizona found that any time she wrote afterwards made her feel mad. Nowadays it didn't happen so much, but she was happy with what she did for a living.

"For some Jo Wilson?" Barbara completely dismissed Arizona's previous words and carried on. "Is she a big star?" Barbara laughed. "Nowadays I don't know much about all the young people's music" she continued laughing.

"Same here mom" Arizona laughed. "I didn't even know who Callie was to begin with"

"I imagine your brother wasn't too thrilled at that" Barbara laughed.

"Nope, nope he wasn't" Arizona laughed. "He's met her"

"I believe so" Barbara continued. "Was he star struck?"

"He wasn't so bad, I was expecting a lot worse" Arizona smiled.

"And Callie…is she nice?" Barbara asked. Arizona immediately knew that Tim told their mother what she'd told him not long before.

"He told you huh?" she asked Barbara.

"He just wants you to be happy, we all do honey" Barbara told her daughter. "You deserve someone who makes you happy"

"Things could go either way mom" Arizona pointed out. "After these two weeks I might never see her again"

"Or you might have a chance at a life with someone who makes you happy" Barbara told her the other option. "You don't have to be alone forever Arizona"

"I know mom"

"Good honey" Barbara told her. "So how is this song going then?"

"Good, really good actually" Arizona had a little smile on her face thinking of how well the song sounded. "I'm meeting Jo Wilson myself tomorrow"

"That sounds exciting" Barbara told her. "Young Lena is a big fan"

"I have already promised an autograph" Arizona laughed. "Apparently she's made it into a bit of a competition between Callie and one of her old bandmates and Jo Wilson wants to meet tomorrow and see what we've got so far, which isn't much but it's good…I hope" Arizona rambled.

"A little bit of rivalry keeps things interesting"

"I think this is mostly bad blood between the two" Arizona revealed.

"Well I better not hold you back" her mom told her. "I don't want Callie thinking I'm keeping you from writing a number one song!"

Arizona laughed in reply and said her goodbyes, just as Callie came into the hallway. When her phone rang in the first place, Arizona had left Callie and Rebecca watching the latest pixar movie in Callie's living room. Callie smiled sheepishly at Arizona. With Rebecca here, they hadn't had a chance to talk about their heated exchange which led to them admitting that they found the other one attractive, although admittedly while they both had so much on their plate, it was probably a good thing.

"So I'm thinking of just ordering in tonight?" Callie questioned.

"Okay" Arizona nodded. "What time is Mark picking Rebecca up?"

"She'll probably eat here" Callie glanced at her phone for the time. "I just got a text that they're going to grab something while they're out and then come and pick her up"

"Cool" Arizona responded. "I know we've not done that much on the song today, but I really need to sleep after I've eaten" she yawned, feeling the effects of not sleeping last night. Callie laughed.

"I was actually kind of worried you were going to suggest trying to write another verse or something after dinner" she smiled. "I don't know how I'm still awake" she admitted.

"You do seem to be quite the coffee drinker" Arizona pointed out.

"You're one to talk" Callie shot back her response, still smiling. "So, pizza? Chinese?" she questioned.

"Pizza. Definitely" Arizona replied instantly. There was never not a time where she didn't want pizza or felt like she wasn't in the mood for pizza.

Callie laughed a little at how adamant Arizona was about wanting pizza and took her phone out of her pocket again.

"Well you better come here then" she gestured to the spot right beside her.

"What, why?" Arizona questioned, noticing she and Callie had kept quite a distance between themselves throughout their conversation.

"So I can show you the menu?" Callie added, rolling her eyes slightly. Nervously, Arizona shuffled over to Callie's side as she scrolled through the pizza options.

"I'll have the medium pepperoni pizza please" Arizona murmured, suddenly aware of how close she was to Callie, she could smell the sweet scent of Callie's shampoo and also she could almost feel the heat radiating off Callie's skin. Arizona's stomach began to lurch and she stepped away suddenly.

"Rebecca will just have cheese and tomato and I think I'll go with the chicken" Callie continued, oblivious to the way Arizona was acting beside her.

"I'm going to go…sit with her" Arizona referred to Mark and Lexie's daughter, just desperate to leave the situation she was currently in. She wandered back into the room, to see Rebecca engrossed in inside out. "Is it good?" Arizona asked the young girl.

"The best" Rebecca's eyes gleamed as she turned to Arizona. Arizona had coined this the pixar effect. She'd noticed the same gleam in her niece and nephew whenever they watched these sorts of films growing up. Admittedly, they were quite good films and did seem to cater for all ages…otherwise Arizona may not have agreed to the many pixar movie trips she treated Nick and Lena to over the years.

"So Callie is ordering pizza" Arizona filled Rebecca in, who nodded in response.

"Are you having pizza too?" she asked, intrigued by Callie's house guest, mostly because Callie never seemed to have house guests.

"I am" Arizona smiled.

"Are you living here now?" Rebecca asked.

"Not exactly" Arizona smiled. "I am, but only for a little while and then I'll go back to my own place"

"Are you Callie's girlfriend?" Rebecca asked.

"Rebecca, you ask too many questions" Callie butted in as she came back into the room. Arizona sighed with relief.

Rebecca pouted a little bit, but decided to leave Arizona alone. The three of them watched the rest of the movie together in silence. Callie kept glancing over at Arizona when she thought Arizona wasn't realising. Arizona however did notice and was beginning to get more and more uncomfortable the more Callie's eyes fixated on her that as soon as she heard the bell ring out, she jumped up almost instantly.

"Dinner" Arizona almost cheered. "Finally"

* * *

Mark and Lexie came almost immediately after they had finished their pizza which both Arizona and Callie were glad about as they were both feeling extremely tired. They said their goodbyes and almost immediately Arizona was eager to get to bed.

"I'm so tired" she yawned for emphasis.

"Same" Callie murmured. "I think I'm going to go to bed"

Those words sounded like music to Arizona's ears. She smiled at Callie.

"I'll walk up with you" she offered. The downstairs had been cleaned by Arizona so it wouldn't be too untidy in the morning. Callie nodded, allowing Arizona to lead the way. The walk up the stairs was done in silence, things had progressed today and neither one of them knew how to feel about it. Tomorrow was a different day and at least they were going to be with Jo Wilson for most of the day so they wouldn't be alone. Callie and Arizona reached the hallway that connected Callie's room with Arizona's. They both stood at their respective doors and smiled at once another.

"Well goodnight then" Callie gave a half yawn and began to turn into her room, not waiting for Arizona's reply. Arizona called out behind her.

"Calliope" she murmured softly. Callie spun around until once again she was face to face with the blonde. Arizona took a deep breath as she began to prepare herself. "When I was in college I had an affair with my professor Lauren Boswell, my married professor Lauren Boswell" she trailed off, taking a deep breath to compose herself. "At the time when her husband found out I wrote a book" she admitted. "Lauren turned around to me that day and told me that I would never be with her and I would never be an author" she admitted.

"That's terrible Arizona" Callie sympathised, knowing how hurt and closed off the blonde had seemed in the short time Callie knew her.

"I graduated but I never wanted to use my degree again" Arizona admitted. "Two years later I noticed Lauren had a book out…"

"No…" Callie replied, wondering if Arizona was going where Callie thought she was going.

"Little things had changed but I still recognised my own book" Arizona sighed.

"Why didn't you sue her?" Callie exclaimed. "It's plagiarism"

"Because I was a graduate and she was a professor. No one else knew about the book. It was my word against hers"

"That's awful" Callie muttered.

"The point is, I'm telling you because I think I trust you Calliope. And I haven't felt like that in a long time. So you must be really something" the blonde muttered. "I really should get to sleep" she turned away.

"Arizona wait" Callie called out, walking over to where the blonde was stood. She delicately pressed her lips against the blonde's lips without any warning. It lasted only seconds before Callie pulled away. "Thank you for telling me" she backed away and into her room, closing the door before things went any further between them.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)

* * *

Neither of them could sleep that night. That brief kiss they shared was impulsive and probably reckless at this moment in time, but neither could deny that they wanted it to happen. Callie wondered if she had made a mistake, worried that Arizona would revert back to being her distant self. Callie couldn't let that happen. Arizona had trusted her enough to tell her about her past and Callie was grateful. She knew admitting something like that must have been hard and such a betrayal probably still stung a bit now. Callie wondered if her past explained the strange behaviour in the grocery store the other day, but she didn't want to ask Arizona any more questions and scare her off. She would wait and hopefully Arizona would trust her enough to tell her herself.

Callie woke up after finally falling asleep for about an hour. They were due to meet Jo Wilson together soon and Callie could tell Arizona had been nervous about this the past couple of days. Callie was waiting for her to get ready so they could share a cab to Jo's place. She hadn't seen Arizona this morning and suspected she was taking her time ready so they wouldn't have much time to discuss that kiss. But they would have to discuss it eventually and Callie truly believed it could go either way. Callie hadn't had much experience with women at all, Erica was her first serious relationship after she divorced George. And Erica appeared to be a lot different from Arizona, well especially in the early days anyway. Callie thought she knew all of Erica's secrets, after all they were engaged and looking into adopting children together. But as it turned out, Erica had been keeping a pretty big one from her when she was sleeping with their first cleaner. That's why they ended up with Teddy and then Arizona. Callie felt guilty for not giving Teddy much thought, knowing she had been ill recently, but she knew she had feelings for Arizona, feelings she definitely wanted to pursue. Both of them had been hurt before, they knew how much betrayal hurt. Maybe this meant they would be good together? Only time would tell.

Callie considered shouting up to Arizona after waiting for what felt like an eternity. She was beginning to get mad, it was understandable if Arizona didn't want to talk to her but they were going to be late. Finally, Arizona emerged and Callie swore she stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. Arizona had really made an effort. She wore a pair of black jeans and a white blouse which was mainly covered with a black fitted blazer with a pair of red heels. Her blonde hair which was normally put into braids or into an up-do was hanging in loose curls around her shoulders. Her makeup was immaculate and she wore red lipstick to compliment her heels. Red definitely suited her Callie thought. Arizona gave Callie the biggest smile but didn't say anything

"You look great" Callie blurted out, wondering if she'd made enough effort compared to Arizona. Arizona blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you Calliope" she beamed. Callie couldn't hide her smile now that Arizona called her Calliope again. They looked at one another, both wanting to say what was on their minds, but simultaneously both scared of the consequences. It turned out they didn't have to wait long, the cab arrived which meant they could avoid their inevitable conversation for a couple of hours yet.

Callie was beginning to feel sick on the drive to Jo Wilson's house. She knew Yang was going to be there, someone she hadn't seen for a long time. She wondered how much Cristina Yang had changed. She'd seen interviews which suggested not much had and she was still the same selfish person she was when Callie knew her. It was like Arizona sensed Callie was nervous and despite their tiptoeing around each other she reached out and grasped Callie's hand in the back of the taxi. She squeezed tightly.

"It will be okay" she mouthed to Callie who nodded as she took a couple more deep breaths. Arizona didn't retract her hand, nor did Callie hold onto it any less. Even though Callie's situation was nowhere near as serious as Arizona's, Callie was glad she had someone who went through a similar betrayal by her side. The cab arrived at Jo Wilson's house and Arizona's eyes widened. "Jesus" she muttered, taking in how big and beautiful Jo Wilson's place was.

"Some money" Callie replied paying the cab driver. Finally, they let go of one another's hands, sheepishly smiling at one another as they walked up the pathway to the front door. "I feel sick" Callie told Arizona, just as she was about to ring the doorbell.

"I know it's scary" Arizona told her. "When I saw Lauren the other day I freaked out" she added. Callie nodded, glad she'd received some answers about Arizona's freak out the other day. "It's tough" Arizona told her. "I'm not going to lie to you Callie, seeing someone who betrayed you is going to hurt. But you have to remember we have an awesome song, which is going to kick Yang's ass" she grinned. Callie smiled.

"You think so?" she questioned. "You think we're going to beat her?"

"I'm no lyricist you know that but this song…" Arizona trailed off as she tried to figure out where she was going with her line. "It's magical, maybe we were meant to write it together" she suggested, giving Callie her widest smile. "So don't worry" she ensured Callie, ringing the doorbell of Jo Wilson's house before Callie could reply.

Jo Wilson's manager Alex answered. He stared at Callie and ignored Arizona.

"You're late, do you even want this gig?" he barked. Arizona widened her eyes but proceeded to stick out her hand.

"Arizona Robbins" she told Alex who stared at the handshake.

"Did you not bring your siblings Indiana and Texas along?" he laughed at his own joke.

"Wow" Callie glared at him, wanting to stick up for Arizona more but Arizona stopped her.

"Please it's nothing I've heard before" she smiled at Karev. "I'm not named after the state, but your humour is super amusing" she stepped into the house before turning back to him. "Super" she emphasised.

Callie tried not to laugh at how Karev looked. He looked like he was used to women just taking offense and his jokes and not bothering to reply with anything, but he didn't know Arizona. Callie thought Karev seemed a lot grouchier this morning than ever, maybe if she got Jo Wilson by herself she'd mention her manager's douchy behaviour.

"Through there" Karev told Callie, even though she had been before and she knew where to go. "The other chick is in there with her lyricist"

"Yang's already here?" Callie stared wide-eyed.

"She knows how to be on time" Alex replied. "Tell Jo if she needs me to call"

"Tell her yourself" Arizona quipped but Alex had already stormed off. "Well he seems just delightful" she muttered to Callie.

"Luckily he isn't the star" Callie smiled. "May as well go face Yang ey?"

"You can do it" Arizona promised her. "Besides I know our song is awesome"

"So you keep saying" Callie gave Arizona a small grin. "For someone who I had to beg to write the song in the first place…"

"Oh shut up Calliope" Arizona replied, the smile not disappearing from her face. "Lead the way" she instructed as Callie led her to meet Jo Wilson.

* * *

Jo Wilson and Arizona seemed to get on like a house on fire which made Callie feel a lot better. Maybe this was a good thing, if they were having such a good time chatting, maybe this would ensure that the gig was hers. She couldn't help feeling a little smug as Yang kept forcing her lyricist to go over and interact with Jo Wilson. Once her lyricist had agreed, Cristina turned to Callie.

"Callie Torres" she flashed Callie the fakest of smiles.

"Cristina Yang" Callie had the same fake smile plastered on her face. "I see you went with Stephanie Edwards as your lyricist" she commented.

"I notice you went with an unknown lyricist" Cristina commented. "Good choice" she added sarcastically.

"Actually, it is" Callie kept the fake smile up. "I tried Edwards, but then my lyricist kept correcting her lyrics…in a much better way" she gave Cristina a smug smile.

"I doubt that" Cristina shot back instantly.

"Oh yeah?" Callie narrowed her eyes. "Ask Edward's yourself. She was there"

The colour drained from Cristina Yang's face momentarily. She genuinely believed Callie's lyricist would be much worse, but after how smug Callie was acting she couldn't be so sure. Cristina wanted this gig, the same way she wanted everything, just so no one else could have it. She still had fame and money but it was still good publicity and if there was anything Cristina Yang loved it was good publicity.

Jo Wilson came over with Arizona still laughing and joking away. Stephanie Edwards trailed behind them, obviously not in on the joke. Cristina Yang looked like she was going to erupt which was making Callie feel much better by the minute. She knew it was unlikely that Jo Wilson would pick a song today, after all they were both still unfinished. Or so Callie thought.

"We have finished the song" Cristina announced proudly, getting Edward's to take a disc out of her pocket. Jo held up her hand and dismissed the disk that Edward's was holding out for her.

"This isn't a race" she ensured them both. "It's not a competition to see who can write the fastest song. Take your time" she instructed them both.

"What you're not even going to listen to it?" Yang questioned.

"I wanted a little preview of the songs you guys have been preparing. Not a studio prepared version" she told Cristina who looked a little put out. "That's why I wanted the lyricist's here, so you can sing it with them"

Callie and Cristina both looked at their lyricist's then back at Jo as though she was crazy. Arizona widened her eyes.

"I don't sing" she exclaimed. "I really, really don't sing"

Jo Wilson just smiled at her and ignored her claims. She seemed pretty dead-set on the idea, which made Callie and Arizona realise that arguing with her would be useless. Callie signalled to Arizona to come outside with her for a moment.

"She's crazy" Arizona exclaimed. "J=Hum the tune to her and get her to sing along with you"

"You know I've heard you sing in the shower; you have a beautiful voice" Callie told her.

"You're just being kind…and a little creepy" Arizona smiled.

"It will be okay" Callie promised her. "Just a couple of lines. How hard can it be?"

"I think it's pretty hard to sing a love song with someone who you shared a kiss with and still haven't talked about it" Arizona muttered.

"Well I wanted to this morning but then you were late and you came downstairs looking all hot and all the words I had planned to say just vanished"

Arizona blushed again.

"I was scared" Arizona replied biting her lip. "It's been a while since I even had feelings for someone and it completely took me by surprise and it's not like I wanted to have feelings for you. I work for you technically and…"

"You have feelings for me ey?" Callie asked, a little smile appearing on her face.

"Yes I think I do" Arizona's face was now crimson red and her palms were getting sweaty. "I trusted you enough with a secret my parents don't even know"

"That's a lot of trust" Callie agreed, inching closer to Arizona.

"And I didn't think I would tell you that" Arizona continued, completely oblivious to the way Callie was getting closer to her. Her eyes widened when Callie's arm made her way round her waist, pulling her in closer until they were only centimetres apart.

"Stop talking" Callie whispered as they embraced in a second clinch, this one significantly more passionate than the last.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. A little bit of calzona cuteness (personally to help me get over the most recent greys episode but I won't share any spoilers) :)

* * *

Arizona kept glancing over at Callie. That kiss they shared outside was ridiculously hot and only made Arizona realise how much she wanted Callie. Her eyes were beginning to undress Callie and when Callie turned to stare at her she immediately guessed what Arizona was thinking.

"Later, I promise" the Latina woman whispered and Arizona had never been so desperate to leave a social situation before. Whilst they were outside, Jo had taken Cristina and Edwards into a separate room so they could sing a part of the song together. Arizona was feeling more nervous by the second.

"Calliope" the blonde murmured, nausea beginning to take over. "I can't" she whispered, referring to performing in front of America's biggest superstar. Callie took the blondes hands in her own and stared into her big blue eyes.

"Yes you can" Callie ensured her, squeezing her hands tightly. "Just look at me when you feel freaked out" she smiled.

"And what, you're going to make it all better?" Arizona teased, liking the fact Callie had taken on the role of protector. Callie stuck her tongue outing reply, as Jo Wilson came back into the room. Cristina Yang and Edwards followed and from the looks on both their faces, pissed from Cristina, fear from Edwards, it didn't look like their performance had lived up to expectations.

"Thank you for your time. I'll see you again once the two weeks are over" Jo Wilson told them.

"We can do it again" Cristina butted in, but Jo held up her hand.

"Honestly I don't have much time today" she smiled. "And I have to listen to Callie and Arizona before I can get going to the recording studio".

Cristina made a pfft sound, but knew it was useless arguing with Jo. Nothing would change the outcome. She glared at Callie and then snapped at Edwards to follow her out the door. Once they had left the property Jo Wilson rolled her eyes.

"I feel sorry for Stephanie right now" she smiled at the pair. "I hope you don't treat Arizona that way Callie"

"I don't" Callie smiled at Arizona, before realising they were still holding hands. Jo Wilson suddenly clocked this and gave them both a huge smile.

"I can see that" she grinned. "You're writing a song with your girlfriend? That is the cutest thing" she squealed. Callie smiled.

"We haven't err exactly figured that out yet" Arizona filled Jo in.

"At least you're getting somewhere" she muttered. Callie shot Arizona a glance.

"Is something wrong?" Arizona asked Jo. Jo sighed a little.

"It's Alex"

"Your manager?" Callie questioned. Jo nodded in response.

"He comes off as a total jerk around other people but with me he's the sweetest guy" Jo began.

"Do you like him?" Callie suggested. "As in relationship type like him?"

"I don't know if I could be with a guy who acts like such a jerk to others" Jo sighed. "I wish he would show that side of himself more. But he didn't have the greatest upbringing so maybe that is just how, he deals with things"

"Well he's not going to make any new friends with an attitude like that" Callie muttered. "He seems even grouchier than normal today"

Jo bit her lip at Callie's last comment.

"I may have had something to do with that" Jo replied taking a deep breath. "He kissed me, I brushed it off. We haven't had time to talk about it"

"Maybe you should" Arizona offered her advice.

"Coming from the one who was so late this morning because they were avoiding the talk" Callie teased. Arizona pretended to roll her eyes.

"All I'm saying to Jo is, sometimes the talk can be good. And obviously you seem to like him otherwise we wouldn't even be having this conversation"

"I suppose you're right" Jo admitted. "Maybe if your song triumph's Yang's, you'll see how it plays out"

"Yang's song? How was Yang's song?" Callie questioned, nervous at the fact she and Arizona were about to perform the song they'd been working on. What if it wasn't good? What if Yang's was better.

"It was good" Jo admitted. Callie slumped back in her chair, knowing that she was foolish to think that Cristina Yang could produce anything less than good. "Shall we get on?" Jo asked the pair. "I'm due in the recording studio soon and I really want to hear what you guys have come up with"

Callie and Arizona both nodded and followed Jo into another room where there was a selection of different instruments to play.

"So what instruments have you been using?" Jo asked, taking a seat on a cream leather Sofa opposite.

"I have a piano at my place so just the piano" Callie filled her in. "However, I think the tune will sound nice with the guitar too" she added, taking a seat at the piano. Arizona stood awkwardly beside her, not knowing where to sit or what to do. Noticing this, Callie shuffled along to make room for Arizona on the piano stool.

"So, do you have a name for the song yet?" Jo asked.

"We do" Arizona answered for both of them. "It's called way back into love"

Jo smiled at them both. Callie took a deep breath as she began to play the opening to the song. They decided that they would sing the first verse and the chorus to Jo, so that Arizona wouldn't have to do much singing, aside from joining in with Callie on the chorus. Luckily they both knew the lyrics off by heart, so they weren't going to forget those words any time soon. The familiar melody to both Callie and Arizona soon filled the room. Callie began to sing her verse.

"I've been living with a shadow over head, I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed. I've been lonely for so long, trapped in the past I just can't seem to move on" she sang. Arizona took a sharp intake of breath and began to join Callie in the chorus.

"All I wanna do is find a way back into love. I can't make it through without a way back into love. And if I open my heart again, I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end" they sang, pouring all their emotion into the chorus of that song. Callie gave Arizona a huge smile, proud of the woman for pushing through and not letting her nerves interfere. They both turned to face Jo.

"There is another verse" Callie told her. "Before the chorus begins but I thought maybe you'd just want to hear a little bit" she revealed. "Also the first chorus is going to be shorter, we just thought it would be best if you heard the chorus altogether rather than the two lines for the first part" she rambled.

"I liked it" Jo grinned at them both. "It's going to be a tough choice" she admitted. "But you guys had so much emotion, it's the perfect love story" she smiled. "Falling for one another whilst writing a love song" she added, looking at her watch. "I really have to go" she admitted. "But great job and good luck with the rest of the song" she told them. Alex Karev walked back into the room. "Alex will show you out" she gave him a small smile, which he barely returned and nodded, beckoning to Callie and Arizona to follow him.

"The song sounded good" he spoke, still gruffly but both were still glad of the compliment.

"Thanks" Callie smiled at him. Alex gave her a smile back for the first time. "For the record, Jo didn't mean to brush you off"

"She told you?" he replied, his cheeks flushing bright red. "Whatever" he brushed it off.

"You know you don't have to be closed off with everyone" Arizona told him. Callie shot her a knowing glance as if to say she was one to talk about not closing people off. Arizona dismissed this glance and continued talking. "Don't avoid the talk"

Alex pondered this momentarily before replying with his usual whatever. Arizona sighed a little, knowing there wasn't much more she wanted to say to him. Besides they were nearly at the door and the cab was waiting for them. They both said goodbye to Karev and made their way down the path.

"So…when we get back?" Arizona widened her eyes, remembering what Callie suggested earlier. Callie smirked at the blonde.

"Oh…definitely" she winked, stepping into the cab. A huge grin spread over Arizona's face as she followed Callie into the cab.

* * *

"That…was amazing" Arizona panted as she curled up in Callie's bed. A huge smile was plastered on her face and she pulled the covers up closer, aware her naked body was on show.

"Aww" Callie pouted, now that Arizona was fully hidden. "Spoilsport" she pulled Arizona in closer to her, trying to pull the covers back down.

"Calliope" Arizona giggled, trying to fight the Latina. "Stop it" she blushed. Callie gazed at her.

"You are beautiful" she smiled, pressing her lips gently against hers. Arizona gazed up at her.

"Can we agree that this isn't going to get messy?" she glanced up. Callie could see the fear in her eyes. "I really don't want things to get messy, Calliope"

"I promise that things won't get messy" Callie answered her. "The only thing that changes between us is the fact that we can now kiss and have sex whenever we want" she grinned, with a gleam in her eye. Arizona giggled.

"But not too much of that" she told Callie who looked all pouty again. "We still have a job to do after all" she told her, sitting up. "Where are my clothes?" she questioned herself, looking over Callie's bedroom floor for them.

"You look a lot better without them" Callie grinned, observing a naked Arizona walking around her room. Arizona shot her a glance. "I seem to remember taking most of your clothes of downstairs" Callie added.

"Actually maybe I'll shower first…if that's okay. We can keep writing later" Arizona smiled.

"Shower?" Callie raised her eyebrows in a knowing way. "Now that you mention it…I could do with a shower" she narrowed her eyebrows at Arizona who instantly got the hint. A small smirk spread across her face.

"Maybe we should share?" she raised her eyebrows. "I'm a big fan of saving water" she whispered holding out her hand for Callie to take.

"Now that you mention it, so am I" the Latina woman smirked back.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Also, there won't be any updates on this or Collide until probably Sunday :)

* * *

Both Callie and Arizona seemed to wear the same post-sex glow on their faces for the next couple of days. They spent most of their time wrapped up in one another and for the first time they felt like they were with someone who wouldn't hurt them again. Callie's eyes widened as Arizona came into the kitchen, wearing just an oversized t-shirt and nothing else.

"You're killing me" Callie groaned, wrapping her arms around the blonde who giggled as she fought Callie off.

"Song" she giggled. "Calliope, the song" she entwined Callie's hands with her own. "We've been slacking"

"Slacking is good" Callie grinned, placing soft kisses on Arizona's neck. The blonde giggled again.

"Yang" she added. "Song" she finally found the strength to push Callie away. Callie pouted a little and a mischievous grin spread across Arizona's face. "We've had more than enough fun recently"

"I think there's plenty more where that came from" Callie laughed, but knew Arizona wasn't going to budge.

"We'll have much more fun once we perfect the song" she laughed, holding out her hand for Callie to take. "Come on" she moaned. "I have all this inspiration and only two days left"

"Technically we're nearly there" Callie argued. "Plus Jo likes the song already"

"Calliope it needs to be perfect" Arizona told her.

"Perfectionist" Callie muttered, sticking her tongue out at Arizona.

"Oh Calliope, you say that as though it's a bad thing" the blonde grinned in reply as they reached the living room. Callie's eyes scanned her once tidy living room.

"You've destroyed my living room" she turned to the blonde who had moved all the furniture closer.

"What?" Arizona asked, glancing around the living room. "I wanted to be closer, I practically have to shout across the room so you can hear me" she smiled. "Besides, it's only for a couple of days…" she turned on her best puppy dog eyes which Callie thought was the cutest thing ever.

"Fine" she groaned. "You get your way" she smiled, taking a seat at the piano. "So I was thinking of playing the song on the guitar later, see what that tune is like"

"Sounds interesting" Arizona's eyes gleamed as she sat down in the chair, where her notepad was already situated. "I didn't know you played guitar, Calliope"

"Oh there's a lot of things you don't know about me" Callie tells Arizona, smirking at her. "I'm pretty awesome"

"Oh" The blonde appeared to be crestfallen. "I don't do big heads" she teased. Callie pretended to be offended and opened her mouth to reply when the blonde added. "Work" she urged Callie. "And then maybe you can take me out for lunch" she adds. "If you're lucky"

"I'd much rather eat lunch inside" Callie mutters raising her eyebrows at Arizona in a suggestive tone.

"If we eat _lunch_ here" Arizona begins, placing emphasis on the lunch. "Then we probably won't eat at all" she finishes, noticing Callie already smirking at her. "Work" Arizona demands it more this time and actually scares Callie a little bit, so Callie actually does what she says.

"Oh" Arizona smiles up at her. "I'm going to be gone this afternoon. I'm going to see Tim and I'd invite you to come along but I'm going to be telling him about all the hot sex we've been having"

Callie blushes at the compliment and tries not to laugh.

"I'll miss you" she blows Arizona a kiss. Arizona laughs at her.

"Such a dork" she pretends to roll her eyes at Callie. "Now, work"

* * *

Arizona finally felt that she had the last of the song placed together. She was really pleased at this and she had to admit that their song sounded good. She had no idea what Cristina Yang's song was like, but she hoped for Callie's sake that they would win this little competition that Jo had going on. Callie seemed to deserve it more than Cristina, she was a warm, genuine person whereas Cristina treated her own lyricist like dirt. Arizona smiled, watching Callie focus on the different piano keys. She always looked cute when she was concentrating. Arizona put down her notepad, finally ready to eat.

"Hungry" she told Callie. Callie glanced up from the piano.

"Lunch in?" she suggests again.

"Callie, I'm actually hungry" the blonde says a little firmer, always getting a little cranky when she's really hungry.

"You do not take being hungry well" Callie rolled her eyes but steps off the piano stool and holds out her hand for Arizona. "Come then"

Arizona smiles taking her hand. She plants a small kiss on Callie's lips.

"How about that little café?" Arizona suggests, putting her coat on. "The one we had breakfast at that time?"

"Sounds good to me" Callie smiles, not wanting to point out to Arizona that only she ate at the café. Callie wasn't particularly hungry though and hearing Arizona refer to them both as "we", made Callie's heart flutter in ways she thought wasn't possible.

Once the pair are ready, Arizona feels for Callie's hand again and squeezes it tightly. She wants to say that this is their first public item as a couple, but the truth is she isn't entirely sure what they are. They haven't had that talk yet and both of them have been so wrapped up in each other's bodies that they haven't wanted to have the talk yet. Arizona stays silent, she doesn't want to get her hopes up yet. Besides, her hunger is more important than a stupid conversation about whether or not they are official.

The café they choose to go to isn't that far away from Callie's place and Arizona is pretty sure she's about to faint with hunger once she steps through the door. She's embarrassed when she orders more than Callie, a lot more.

"Two burgers and extra fries, really?" Callie laughs as the blonde reels of her order. Two pink spots emerge on Arizona's cheeks.

"I'm so hungry" she emphasizes.

"I'm not judging" Callie holds her hands up. "Believe me, I've been that hungry, two pizzas and a burger kind of hungry"

Arizona smiles at her and they make small talk until their food arrives. Rather than being focused on just the song, instead their relationship had become more personal and Arizona and Callie were glad that they were getting to know each other in a different light. The food soon arrives and Arizona's eyes widen as she sees how much she's orders.

"I think I overestimated how hungry I was" she shrugs as she takes a big bite of her burger. "However, this is good" she groans in between mouthfuls. Callie grins at her, eating her own meal and the meal passes in a comfortable silence. Once they are done, Arizona tells Callie she's going to the adoption centre for a bit to hang with Tim but she'll be back in time for dinner. Arizona has missed her big brother, normally she sees or speaks to him most days but with the song and now all the sex she's been having, she feels a little guilty that she's been abandoning her brother. She kisses Callie goodbye and heads off in the direction of the adoption store.

Her big brother is, as always, happy to see her and gives her the biggest hug and the biggest grin.

"Hey stranger" he teases. "How's life as a song writer?" he asks, pulling up a chair for Arizona to sit down on.

"Good" she grins. "We've actually finished the song, but we've got to record a version for Jo Wilson to listen to"

"That is so cool" her brother replies, his tone sounding quite envious. "Stuff like this never happens to me, you're so lucky"

"You have a beautiful wife and two beautiful kids and you are running a very well-known adoption agency" Arizona points out. "I'm just a cleaner"

"And this hasn't made you think any more about using your degree? You could write big stuff"

"I don't know" Arizona bites her lip. She's been thinking about it quite a lot recently about using the degree she worked for. However, she stills feel nervous about entering the literature world again, especially with Lauren Boswell such a prestigious name in the literature community.

"So how is living with a popstar?" Tim adds, narrowing his eyes at his younger sister.

"Fun" Arizona gives a one-word response, her eyes gleaming. Tim stares at his sister, indicating he wants to know more. "We've been having lots of sex"

"Gross" Tim pretends to cover his ears. "My baby sister…her sex life" he pretends to yell in agony. "So gross"

"So dramatic" Arizona rolls her eyes at him. "I've had to listen to all your stories" she smirks at him. "Detailed, descriptive stories at that" she mutters. Tim uncovers his ears and gives his sister a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"I'm only kidding Ari, I'm happy for you" he grins at his younger sister. "How long has it been going on?" he asks.

"Not long" Arizona tells him. "A couple of days maybe…I haven't been outside" she smirks. "All the days just seemed to roll into one" she smirks even more.

"La la la la" Tim pretends to drown out his sister's words. "She was supposed to be mine; she was my teenage crush" he pretends to pout at Arizona.

"She's my adult crush" Arizona smiles. She looks at her watch. "Is it your day to pick the kids up from school?" she asks. "I miss their little faces"

"Yup sure is" Tim nods. "They will be thrilled to see you"

"I can imagine, I mean I am the coolest auntie in town" Arizona smiles.

"Even cooler now you're writing songs for Jo Wilson"

"Technically, it's for Callie" Arizona interjects. "But if Jo likes it then she'll use it" she smiled. "She's pretty cool by the way"

"Like I said before" Tim starts, getting up to put his coat on so he can pick Nick and Lena up from school. "I am so, so jealous"

Arizona has the best hour or so with her niece and nephew and her and Tim take them out for milkshakes. For most of the hour she is bombarded with questions about Jo Wilson and what she is like in person. She checks her phone and notices it is soon time for her to leave. She knows that recording the song might take longer than what she thinks, considering the editing that will have to take place afterwards. Tim drops her off outside Callie's house and she says goodbye to her family, promising to call them tomorrow or maybe pop by again. She walks up the path and opens the front door. Callie stands before her, wearing next to nothing and Arizona's eyes widen so much, she's scared they will pop out of their sockets. She groans as she edges closer to Callie.

"You are beautiful" she murmurs, pulling Callie closer to her and embracing her. The kiss intensifies and soon Callie breaks off.

"So I know we were going to record but I really need some fun first" Callie smirks.

"Oh we'll have fun" Arizona's eyes gleam as she eyes up Callie's half naked body. They resume their embrace.

"You are wearing too many clothes" Callie protests, breaking the embrace off for a second as she pushes Arizona up against the wall.

"So, do something about it then" Arizona replies.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Probably only a couple of chapters left in this fic!

* * *

Finally the big day came. Arizona and Callie were shocked when they realised Jo wanted the demo of their song by tonight. They were too caught up in each other that they didn't see time going quicker and quicker. Callie had woken Arizona early, but the blonde was less than pleased when she realised they weren't on the same page about early morning wake-ups.

"You play a lot of instruments" Arizona widened her eyes as she saw the different instruments in the place Callie recorded her demo's. It was a part of the house she had no need to go to before, but now Callie wanted her to sing the song with her. She tried to get out of it and pretended to go back to sleep, but the fiery Latina was having none of it and as Arizona sat down, she couldn't even remember telling Callie that she would definitely do it.

"You don't play any instruments?" Callie asked.

"Not exactly a necessary requirement of cleaning houses" the blonde wrinkled her nose up. "Callie" she sighed. "I really don't want to sing"

"You have a beautiful voice" Callie pleaded with her. "It's a duet"

"It's still only a demo" Arizona made her excuse. Callie began to pout at her. "Fine but please tell me you have something to auto tune my voice and make me sound like Madonna or something"

"Madonna?" Callie widened her eyes and laughed. "Really?"

"Nothing wrong with Madonna" Arizona's blue eyes gleamed.

"I can try, but only Jo will hear it at the end of the day. Oh and maybe Karev" Callie shrugged. "But you seem to get on well with them"

"I don't really know them" Arizona laughed. "But I will do it, for you" she added, rolling her eyes slightly as she reached the end of her sentence.

"Well I have to record the tune first" Callie told her. "So I won't need your pretty little voice for a while yet"

"Can't you play and sing at the same time?" Arizona asked.

"What the guitar, the piano and the drums at the same time?" Callie chuckled. "I can try, but it'll be tough" she added sarcastically as two pink spots appeared on Arizona's cheeks.

"That was a pretty stupid question on my behalf" Arizona was unable to hide her smile and her blushing didn't seem to fade. "I'm going to shut up now and let you do your thing"

Arizona sat on one of the stools and Callie glanced around at the different instruments she was going to use to record the song. She decided to go with the piano first, it was most familiar to her because it was the instrument she'd been using the whole time with Arizona, besides it would be a lot harder to start with the drums first. Arizona admired the way Callie put so much effort into perfecting the tune and it reminded her of the debate they once had about whether the lyrics or the melody was the most important elements to a song. Callie pressed the record button and played the melody she'd written for the piano. Arizona had no idea how this was all going to come together at all and presumed Callie must be a whizz with music technology. Arizona thought this would be a one instrument job, with two voices being recorded using a camera but Callie seemed to be making a lot of effort for this demo. Arizona knew she had to, from what she had seen of Cristina so far. She had no idea how Callie was in a band with her for so long.

Arizona allowed herself to daydream, thinking of their situation. Nothing official had been said yet and Arizona was beginning to get worried. She cared for Callie, maybe too much and was beginning to worry she was falling for this woman a little too hard. Arizona wished she had the confidence to ask Callie out right what she wanted and at one point she had that confidence until Lauren knocked her so far down that she'd only recently began to get back up. Arizona was scared of what Callie would say to her and she knew that a rejection from this women would hurt her. Not close to the extent Lauren hurt her, but considering Callie was the only woman she'd grown close to since then, any rejection would hurt a great deal.

One of Arizona's weak points was her impatience. Her brother often called her out on how impatient she was and she was already struggling to be patient with Callie now. They had sex, a lot of sex , all of which was very good but Arizona needed more from Callie and wasn't sure if Callie was ready to give that to her or not. Her mind was going into overdrive recently, she was thinking of Lauren more too nowadays, still in shock that she was in the same place as Arizona. Arizona had a million questions, a million questions that she knew wouldn't get answered.

Meanwhile Callie was glancing over at Arizona with the same look in her eyes. Once this whole drama was over, she was planning on asking Arizona out on a date. She knew Arizona had been hurt, Callie was hurt by Erica too but she'd become a better person for it. Arizona was a little harder to read than Erica though, although Callie felt she knew her quite well by now, she could never be to certain of how the blonde was going to react to anything Callie said or did. Maybe tonight they could grab dinner. Jo said she would hear both demos one after the other and then decide right there. Callie prayed that she would get the gig, she wouldn't be able to stand the smug look on Cristina's face if she didn't.

The piano playing came to an end and Callie hit the stop button on the recording.

"I still have no idea how this is all going to come together" Arizona gave a nervous laugh.

"Magic" Callie grinned in reply, picking up the guitar. She'd barely practised the song on the guitar. Still she had the notes in front of her so it would be easy to get into the swing of things. "I'm going to need a couple of practises first"

"Go ahead" Arizona smiled. They still had a good few hours left. Arizona had packed up her stuff in case Callie wanted her to leave that night. She was quite sad thinking about leaving Callie and not sharing a place with her anymore. Arizona had to admit she wasn't overly keen on the idea at the beginning either. She hadn't been inside her own place in so long she'd forgotten what it looked like. Arizona was taken aback on how different the song sounded on the guitar. It took Callie a couple of practises to perfect it, before she began to record. Once she had finished, she turned to Arizona.

"Now the magic begins" she smiled.

"What about the drums?" Arizona asked, looking at the drum kit that stood in the corner of the room.

"Well I need to know when to add the beats in" Callie smiled. "So I'm going to merge these two recordings together and then play it whilst recording again with the drums"

"I'm completely and utterly lost" Arizona responded looking at Callie.

"Luckily I only need your voice and lyrical talents eh?" Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Is that all you need me for?" Arizona asked quietly, her face had a concerned look on her face. However, Callie had already pulled on a pair of headphones and hadn't heard Arizona. She kept a hand on Arizona's thigh though, which was somewhat relaxing for Arizona. She watched Callie mess around with some software on the computer, none of which Arizona understood. She was hopeless at computers and technology in general. Her mother often joked she worked better on the computer than she did. It only took Callie about five minutes to put the two tracks together and trim the tracks so it sounded like the song. When she was finished and pleased with the effort she handed the earphones to Arizona.

"Listen" Callie urged her and played the track she'd just put together. Arizona listened to the melody she'd heard constantly for the past two weeks. Now it sounded so much more professional.

"That's really good" Arizona smiled, taking the earphones off. "It's amazing how you did that" she smiled.

"Thank you" Callie smiled, leaning over to kiss Arizona gently on her lips. "Now the drums" she cast an excited look at the drums. It had been a while since she had a reason to play the drums.

"I just didn't have you pegged down as a drummer" Arizona laughed.

"Oh I'm not" Callie laughed. "I can add a few beats to a song but that's pretty much it"

"Do your magic then" Arizona smiled. Callie sat down at the drum kit and began to record again. The song began to play in the background. Arizona had no idea how Callie knew when the song needed a bit of a beat added to it, but she trusted Callie to make the right decision. The drumming part was considerably less than the guitar or piano parts as most of the drumming occurred in the chorus and was mainly just gentle taps. Callie continued to do her magic again and Arizona was once again amazed.

"Now for the vocals" Callie grinned pointing to a pair of microphone stands. Arizona rolled her eyes and followed Callie. She knew it was too late to get out of it by now.

* * *

They both knew that the finished product was good. Arizona knew her vocal talents was nowhere near Callie's but Callie made her feel like she did a good job. The demo was burned onto a CD and ready to take over to Jo's place. They were waiting for a cab when Callie began to pace round the room nervously.

"Oh my god" she began. "I can't lose to Cristina" she began. "Why did I do this?" she asked.

"It's a good song" Arizona told her, physically forcing Callie to stop moving by grabbing her shoulders. "You did good Callie" she smiled. Callie began to calm down a little bit.

"Do you think we're gonna get the job?" she asked. Arizona paused.

"I can't predict anything Callie but together we wrote an amazing song and regardless of what happens we should both be very proud of ourselves" she smiled. The taxi beeped it's horn from outside. "Don't worry" she urged Callie.

"It's hard not to" Callie gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand gently. "So..erm do you maybe want to get dinner tonight? I mean only if you want to" she asked, slightly beginning to ramble and blush. Arizona laughed.

"I would love to grab dinner with you" she smiled, squeezing Callie's hand back. Callie grinned at her, glad she hadn't been rejected instantly. The pair lingered for a second before the taxi beeped again and they knew they had to get a move on.

The drive over to Jo's house had always been nerve-wracking for Callie and today was no exception. Her palms were clammy because she knew today was the day. Everything she had been working on with Arizona boiled down to this day, to Jo's decision. Once the taxi pulled up outside, Arizona gave Callie a smile that provided some comfort.

Cristina was already sat inside looking pretty smug with herself. Beside her was Stephanie Edwards, a girl who was looking more and more stressed every time Callie and Arizona saw her. She would probably be glad never to see Cristina again by the looks of things. Callie took a seat next to Cristina.

"May the best woman win" Cristina smiled smugly as Jo came into the room. "Here's my demo" she stood up and immediately thrust the CD in Jo's arms. Jo looked bewildered but took it anyway. Callie handed her the demo in a calmer way. Jo thanked them both and left the room again so she could listen to the demo's. Callie was beginning to feel sick. "You look a little pale Callie" Cristina observed. "Maybe you should skip Mer's dinner tonight. I mean we'll probably be celebrating my new gig too…" she added, which didn't make Callie feel any better at all.

"Mer's dinner is tonight?" Callie asked, completely forgetting the invitation Mark had passed her way a couple of weeks earlier. She looked at Arizona with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Rain check?" Arizona suggested, lowering her voice so Cristina couldn't hear their conversation.

"Come with me" Callie asked. "Please" she asked, hoping Arizona wouldn't be scared off at the possibility of spending a night with Callie and her friends. "Everyone will be bringing their dates"

"I'm your date?" Arizona questioned, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah" Callie responded. "I mean only if you want to be, you don't have to be. But I want you….to be my date" she rambled, her face becoming flush. Asking Arizona to be her date in front of Cristina was not the kind of situation Callie had expected to be in.

"Of course I will" Arizona smiled, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders. She was a little nervous about meeting a lot of new people, but Callie was going to be there so that was all that matters. Although now she hoped even more that Callie would win, just so Cristina wouldn't be rubbing it in their faces throughout dinner. Jo returned about ten minutes later and Callie and Cristina both leapt to their feet.

"Both songs were really good" Jo began. "It was a difficult decision" she added. "But I have made that decision and I'm pleased to announce that I will be using the song Callie and Arizona wrote" she trailed off as Callie began to cheer really loudly. She turned to Arizona who had stood up hearing the news and began to twirl her around, both of them laughing and cheering. Jo was overwhelmed when both Callie and Arizona hugged her at once but she laughed with them.

"I look forward to doing this duet with you on the tour" she grinned. "I have to leave now, just see yourselves out and I'll be in touch about rehearsing together" she smiled, leaving the room. Callie continued cheering for a while before she turned to Cristina who hadn't moved since Jo delivered the news. Callie walked over to her.

"You know…" she began. "You look a little pale, maybe you should skip Mer's dinner. After all we'll be celebrating my win" she echoed Cristina's words, with a huge smirk across her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! This is the last chapter now! Hope you have enjoyed reading this fic! I have enjoyed writing it :)

* * *

Arizona was a little nervous about meeting all of Callie's friends, even though she'd already met a couple of them already. Cristina couldn't make the dinner after all, Meredith said she was feeling ill and Callie and Arizona couldn't help but smile smugly at one another.

"So Arizona, you're a lyricist?" Meredith asked, as the waiters poured everyone more wine. Arizona took a sip first before she replied.

"Actually I'm a cleaner" she replied. "I just have an English degree"

"Seems like a risky move Callie" Izzie interrupted from further down the table. Callie shot her a glance.

"I'm just glad it paid off" Callie smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to be going on tour again"

"I knew you would get the gig" Mark grinned at Callie. "Although you are going to have to find a temporary manager" he tells her. "No way I can tour with baby Sloan number two on the way" he gives Callie another huge grin as he rubs Lexie's baby bump. Callie turns to Arizona.

"Fancy the gig?" she widened her eyes.

Arizona took a deep breath. She was feeling nervous about what the tour meant for her and Callie anyway so when Callie was offering her a chance to come with her, how could she possibly turn that down.

"You really think I could be your manager?"

"I can give you a little manager crash course" Mark offered. Arizona smiled sweetly at him. She didn't like Mark in the beginning, but he was growing on her now.

"Then, it looks like my answer is…yes" she beamed at Callie who immediately embraced her.

"You're the greatest" Callie squeezed her hands. "I don't know what I would do without you on that tour"

"Luckily you don't have to think about that then" Arizona teased. Things seemed to be moving so quickly between her and Callie that she'd barely had time to process any of it. She wouldn't change anything for the world though, Callie was different to any woman Arizona had ever been with and Arizona could see herself falling harder than she ever had before. Something about Callie made her blush like a schoolgirl and give her butterflies in her tummy. Callie was nothing like Lauren, Lauren hurt her badly and their relationship was nothing more than a bed of lies where Arizona was too naïve to notice that she was being taken for a fool.

Arizona's head immediately snapped up when she heard a familiar laugh from another table. Her heart began to sink. She knew that laugh and the person it belonged to as well.

"Callie" she turned to the brunette. "Please can we leave" she lowered her voice and avoided eye contact.

"What?" Callie smiled. "We're celebrating" she grinned, placing her hand on Arizona's neck. "What's up?" she asked, lowering her voice so that the others wouldn't hear. Luckily they were all wrapped up in their own conversations anyway.

"Lauren" Arizona mouthed.

"What about her?" Callie shrugged, not knowing how Arizona's ex was the reason Arizona wanted to leave their celebratory dinner.

"She's here Callie" Arizona whispers and suddenly Callie can see how affected she is by being in the same place as Lauren. Callie reached for Arizona's hands.

"It's okay" Callie told her.

"I need to at least go to the bathroom for a moment" Arizona whispered. She stood up and excused herself from the table. Callie immediately followed her. She was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder and a squeal coming from behind her.

"I told you it was her" A woman grinned at a man standing beside her. "Miss Torres I'm such a big fan of yours"

Callie blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you" she smiled. "Always nice to meet a fan" she trailed off, knowing she had to get to comfort Arizona at this time. She scanned around the restaurant, wondering what Lauren looked at before she turned around to go into the bathroom. Arizona just emerged, wiping her mouth so Callie presumed she'd thrown up in there. Her pale face went even paler when she came face to face with Callie.

"I was coming but then a fan stopped me" Callie apologised, giving the woman standing behind them a small smile. Arizona stared at the woman for a second, not saying anything to Callie. It took the woman a while to place Arizona, but once she did she was the exact same.

"Oh god" Callie turned to face her fan. "You're Lauren" she stated the obvious. Lauren ignored this comment and focused on Arizona.

"Arizona" she tried to stop staring and make things seem as light as possible.

"Lauren" the blonde replied tight-lipped. Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's hand to provide some sort of comfort to her, which was something that didn't go unnoticed by Lauren.

"You're a thing? She doesn't seem like your type Arizona" she commented.

"And how would you know what my type was?" Arizona laughed. "You were never going to feel the same way that I felt for you" she spat out the last of her words and made Lauren back away. "You betrayed your husband, you betrayed me" she laughed at the older woman, to try and hide her anger.

Instead of giving Arizona her long waited apology, Lauren just stood there smirking at how obviously angry the blonde was in front of her. Her cheeks had flushed red and her fists were clenched. Callie couldn't help but be proud of Arizona for sticking up for herself instead of running away like she had done at first.

"You were the one stupid enough to sleep with your professor" Lauren smirked.

"I was in love with you" Arizona cried out in exasperation. "You said you were in love with me too, you were my first love and you completely used me" she trailed off. People were beginning to pay attention to the exchange between the two women now. Mark left the table and came to join Callie's side.

"Everything alright?" he whispered as Lauren and Arizona stood a couple of feet apart from one another.

"It's her ex" Callie whispered back. "A lot of betrayal there" she widened her eyes, keeping an eye on Arizona in case she did something she might regret.

"You stole my book" Arizona seethed. "Quite a pretty profit you got for it too"

"You didn't want anything to do with me. I had the book, it seemed a shame for it to go to waste"

"So you just tweaked it and made it your own" Arizona laughed sarcastically. "You know, it took me a while to get over just how much you betrayed me, I closed myself off from every woman out there except the one standing right beside me now. And I'm glad I did, she is a million times better than what you will ever be" she barged past Lauren, knocking her shoulder as she did so. "Loved the chat, but we've actually got a tour with Jo Wilson to prepare for" she smirked, noticing Lauren's face fall as Arizona revealed her profession now. Feeling very accomplished Arizona held her head high and grasped Callie's hand, pulling her away from Lauren.

"That was incredible" Callie exhaled. "I honestly just thought you were going to bolt, I'm so proud of you"

"I feel so amazing finally telling her what I've felt for all these years" Arizona grinned. "But no offence, I know we're celebrating but I'd much rather order a pizza and celebrate in a different way entirely" she raised her eyebrows seductively and Callie quickly got the hint. She smirked at Arizona.

"I do feel a tummy ache coming on" she nodded, clutching at her stomach because she was trying to figure out an excuse to get out of the dinner.

"Poor baby" Arizona cocked her head to the side and felt Callie's face. "You do feel a little warm"

"Hot and bothered" Callie interrupted.

"We better get you to bed straight away because we don't want you to be ill for the first night of the tour" Arizona widened her eyes.

"I think you have all the right ideas" Callie grinned, dragging Arizona over to the table so they could make their excuses and leave.

* * *

A few days had passed in a blur. They'd been over at Jo's house so much that they actually ended up sleeping over one night when they'd had a bit too much to drink. The album version of the song was completed and would be released as a single on the day of their tour. Callie and Jo were both very excited discussing the tour together. Jo even gave Callie a couple of spots to sing some of her old stuff that she did with her old band.

Callie couldn't have been happier with the way things had turned out. If someone had told her even three months ago that she'd have wrote a hit song and would be going on a tour and have found someone amazing to share her life with, she would have laughed forever. Now she felt as though she was the luckiest girl in the world. She and Jo were really clicking and maybe once the tour was over more doors would open for them. She'd discussed trying her hand at another album with Arizona's help as Arizona definitely didn't want to clean anymore. Callie was thrilled because she knew that with Arizona's help, she really had a shot at getting her name out there in the music business.

And things with Arizona were going great. It was still the very early days but Callie felt as though she really loved Arizona. She was far too scared to tell her yet though, in case she scared her off. They went for dinner at her brother's house the day after the dinner party to celebrate, Tim insisted. Callie already felt as though she was part of their small family unit. She adored Nick and Lena and the way they looked up to their aunt. She was so so good to them and Callie couldn't wait to see how she would be if they ever had kids in the future.

Finally, the day of the tour came and the first venue they were playing was in their hometown. All of their friends and family were coming because Jo had set aside some front row seats for the person who wrote the greatest song. Arizona would be sitting in the front row too with her brother, Beth, Nick and Lena but only for the first night as it would be their last night together for a while. They were currently waiting backstage, listening to Jo rehearse a couple of songs from her dressing room. The seats were beginning to fill up quickly and Callie was getting nervous.

"I feel excited but so scared at the same time" she smiled, proving to Arizona how much she was shaking.

"We wrote a great song and now you are going to give it a great performance" Arizona smiled, kissing her girlfriend lightly on the lips. "Just focus on me, if you're nervous" she added.

Callie wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her in closer towards her. Her hands wandered down her back and towards her jeans.

"Calliope" Arizona scolded her as though she was five. "I'm your manager now" she pretended to have a stern look on her face but could only last ten seconds before grinning again. "Break a leg" she told Callie as it was time to go. "I love you" she blurted out, not fully realising what she was saying.

"What?" Callie asked, pulling her back by her arm. "What was that?" she asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Arizona lied.

"Really?" Callie widened her eyes. "Because I think you said that you loved me" she mused, pursing her lips.

Arizona went bright red before she could lie again.

"I love you too" Callie grinned. "I just didn't want to say it…"

"In case you got scared and ran" Arizona finished off her sentence for her. "I felt the same way" she grinned, embracing her girlfriend. "But you really have to go and I don't want to miss the concert" she smiled, prising Callie's arms away from her waist. "I love you" she told Callie again.

Callie smirked watching her go. She definitely couldn't believe just how lucky she'd been in the past few months. She grabbed her microphone and headed out to the stage, the next chapter of her life was beginning.

* * *

 **2 years later.**

"Well I never thought I'd see my little sister becoming a mom" Tim grinned down at the bundle of pink in his arms. "She is a beauty" he cooed down. Callie lay exhausted from labour on the bed.

"I don't know how you managed twins" she joked with Beth. Pushing one baby out was hard enough.

"I'm so in love with her" Arizona smiled taking the bundle from Tim's arms. "And you Calliope, of course" she winked before peeking back down at her daughter.

"You are definitely carrying the next one" Callie grumbled, but couldn't help smiling at the sight before her eyes. Her beautiful girlfriend, holding their beautiful daughter. Their relationship strengthened as the tour continued and Callie was thrilled when they were both on the same page about having children. They both wanted to be involved in the process as soon as possible and it was surprisingly quick when Callie got pregnant once they'd chosen their donor. Nine months later, the baby was finally here. Callie and Arizona were still working on writing some new songs for the album, but were taking a good couple of months off while they both came to terms with motherhood. Mark came through the door, with his two children.

"Another little girl" he grinned. "Awesome" he told his one-and-a-half-year-old daughter Poppy who he was holding in his arms. "You're going to have the best play dates, Pops" He told the youngster. "So proud of you" he told his best friend, taking Poppy over to peer into the bundle.

"So do you have a name?" Lena asked, eager to find out what her niece was going to be called.

"We do" Callie smiled. "After many disagreements"

"Many, many disagreements" Arizona rolled her eyes, teasing Callie.

"We decided on Sofia Robbins Torres" Callie revealed, resulting in a lot of gasps and ahh's from around the room.

"Beautiful" Beth commented and everyone else agreed with her. Arizona handed Sofia over to Callie and climbed onto the bed beside her.

"You are amazing Calliope" Arizona whispered to her girlfriend. "And I can't wait a second longer"

Tim and his wife exchanged knowing glances with one another, whereas Mark was completely in the dark. Arizona pulled out a little black box and opened it to reveal a sparkling engagement ring.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, will you be my wife?" Arizona asked, tears forming in her eyes as she waited for an answer.

"Of course I will" Callie grinned. She leaned over and embraced her fiancé. "I love you" she murmured.

"I love you too" Arizona smiled, already excited for them to begin the latest chapter of their lives, not just as a couple, but now as a family.


End file.
